Seraphina: The Big Four
by Fangirl online
Summary: Her name was Elizabeth Collins. A nobody. But then she meets a boy called Jacob Black. Her life is changed forever. But for the worse. Liz is now caught in the middle of a war that is brewing. She is introduced to a world of endless possibilities, dragons, spirits and magic. As she sides with the Big Four, she realises that Jacob is not who she thinks he is and neither is she.
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth POV

*"Run Sera! Run! We can hold him off!"

I look at the scene that surrounds me. Four familiar figures were fighting off strange black creatures that seem to scare me to the bone.

"Sera get out of here!"

That voice it seems so familiar!

"Jack!"

That's my voice! But I didn't say anything! I turned around and saw someone running towards me, their arms moving around telling me to get to safety. But I can't. I'm frozen to the ground as though it would be my last. The figure does the same. Our fingertips are just about to touch when suddenly I felt a searing pain enter my chest. Where my heart was. Everything went slow and fuzzy as I fell. A voice then shouted out.

"SERA!"

Everything went black.*

I woke up with a start. Beads of sweat ran down my face. My breathing was fast and shallow as though as I had just ran a marathon. My hair was plastered to my neck and forehead. Once my breathing had returned to normal I rested my head in my hands. That nightmare again! It occurred when I had turned sixteen and every night I would have it. This has been happening ever since that day. The nightmare was always the same with the same figures, same lines, same voices, same actions…same ending. I looked to my left at my alarm clock. 7:00am it read.

Thoughts began to ponder in my head; who was that person that I kept trying to reach out to? Who were the others? What was happening? Thousands of questions rambled on in my head but there was one that stuck out like a bright light in total darkness: who was Sera?

Shaking my head, I got out of bed and wandered down that corridor of my care home to the bathroom. Yes I live in a care home. I'm a care kid so what? I've been one ever since I could remember. I never knew the reason why, but it didn't bother me so I never questioned it.

I arrive at the bathroom, luckily no one was there which meant that I was the first person up. I locked the door and started to get ready for a shower. It was best to have one early so then you wouldn't be having the other kids banging on the door telling you to hurry up whilst you're washing yourself.

15 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower with sopping wet hair. As I walked out into the hallway, I noticed that it was still quiet apart from the bustling noise that came from the kitchen. Levi, one of our care workers, must be up. When I made it into my room, I shut the door, making sure that it was closed properly before taking off the towels that covered my body and hair. Thankfully, I had a room to myself or else this would've been super awkward. I stared at myself in the full length mirror that leant against the wall in front of me. My green eyes stared back at me, my brown hair was in a slight tangle from drying in the towel. I then looked at my body, I wasn't overly self-conscious with my body, I mean I'm slim, I have a small waist and my top area was a nice size. But sometimes I doubt whether or not I was good enough for someone because unlike most girls at my school I didn't have a big bust and bum, I didn't have amazing hair that fell perfectly around face and I certainly wasn't popular. I was just someone who seemed to blend into the crowd so much that no one notices me. I was just regular Elizabeth Collins who has no parents, with no real family, with no one to love.

I sighed told myself to stop wallowing in self-pity. I grabbed one of my favourite summer dresses from my wardrobe: a basic pink skater dress that had short sleeves with the skirt going above my knee. I placed a silver locket around my neck. It was the only thing that I had left of my birth family. It was quite pretty. I then blow dried my hair and tied it into a fishtail plait that rested neatly on my bust. Before running downstairs for breakfast I grabbed a pair of tan ballet pumps, a light wash denim jacket and my school bag.

I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where our head cook/ care worker, Levi, was cooking an English breakfast. Everyone else was sitting around the large table, eating their cooked breakfast.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Hey." They replied.

"Morning Liz." Said Levi as he stirred some baked beans. "Did you sleep well?"

Liz was my nickname but my full name is Elizabeth. The name could be a bit of a mouthful at times.

"Fine thanks." I mumbled, not looking at him. I didn't want Levi to know that I had the nightmare again.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?" said Anna sympathetically. I only nodded to confirm. Everyone knew about it. At first they weren't so concerned but when I started to get it every night, they began to worry. Was it normal for a teenage girl to get nightmares so frequently?

I settled down into my seat and began to eat my breakfast. I was enjoying it when a girl called Lisa asked me a question, "Liz can you tell us what happens in your nightmare again?"

Lisa was about the same age as me and was very curious about everything. Sometimes it was nice but other times it was plain annoying. But at the same time she was like a sister to me. Everyone here was either like a brother or sister to me. They were my family (even though we're not related).

I looked up from plate, "Umm…" I didn't really want to answer that question. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it read 8:10.

"Sugar." I said scoffing one more mouthful of bacon as I rose from the table, "Sorry but I'm gonna miss my bus if I don't get going, see ya."

I grabbed my stuff as I ran out of the door and towards the bus stop. I let out a huge breath when I realised that I wasn't late. I saw the bus arriving and relaxed. I climbed onto the bus and showed my ID to the bus driver and made my way to a seat. Another day of hell was about to start. But little did I know that what was going to happen today was going to change my life. Forever.

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is Fangirl Online. In my very first author note I would like to say thank you to those who are now reading my fanfiction. I would love to get reviews from you guys. It can be improvements or praise. It would also be great if I got some ideas from you. See what imagination you have. **

**Anything will be amazing! Please follow me and my stories, it would mean the world to me. **

**I'll see you wonderful people in chapter two! **

**Fangirl Offline. **


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Oh my god I could not believe that I have forgotten to do the disclaimer in the last chapter! So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave and How to Train Your Dragon. I however own Elizabeth and Jacob and everyone that lives in the same care home as Elizabeth. **

Elizabeth POV

I spent the whole journey staring outside the window of the bus, listening to the thoughts in my head. I made it into school five minutes before the first bell rang and walked to my locker. When I got to my destination I unlocked my locker and shoved my jacket inside and grabbed the things that were needed for the day.

As I got my things out, a ball hit the locker next to me causing me to jump out of my skin. I looked around for the owner when my eyes stopped. There walking down the corridor like he owned the place was Jack Frost. Captain of the school basketball team.

He came up to me and took his ball from the floor. But then just for one moment, he looked at me. His expression was emotionless, but his eyes said something else. Interest maybe? My eyebrows burrowed in confusion and then he just walked away without saying a word. Typical. Didn't even say sorry.

Though I was used to having no one in that high of a rank to speak to someone like me. In fact no one ever did. It as ok at first, but now it was seriously getting just plain rude. I sighed as the first period bell rang and closed my locker.

I entered into the science classroom, where my first lesson was, when I heard giggling. In the middle of the room I saw a group of cheerleaders. With their perfect hair tied up into ponytails and skirts that were so high that any higher you would see their panties. I walked into the room and began to settle into a seat at the back when I noticed that the giggling had stopped.

I looked at the cheerleaders and they stared back at me. All of their expressions were the same except for one person. Her name was Rapunzel Corona, the leader of the cheerleader squad. Her face looked at me with slight interest just like Jack earlier this morning.

I mentally shook my head and returned to getting my stuff out and the giggling returned.

Okay this was getting a bit strange. Two people from the highest ranks had just looked at me like I actually existed. This has never happened before. Although it was nice, it freaked me out a little.

The teacher, Mr Karls, came in, yelling at us to shut up and settle down. He was just about the lesson when the door opened and a teenage boy stuck his head around the door and smiled.

"Hey is this Mr Karls year 11 science class?"

The moment the words left his lips, all the girls were melting. Except Rapunzel who was giving a cold, hard stare. As for me, I didn't know how to react. I mean how do you?

Mr Karls replied, "Yes are you new here?"

"Yes sir. My father and I moved here to Brighton from London."

"That's good, now can you please take a seat so I can start the lesson that you interrupted." Said Mr Karls, who clearly wasn't interested in where he came from.

The boy started to look around for a seat, girls were scrambling around to make room for him next to them. His eye searched the classroom and fell onto me and the seat next to me. He walked over to me which shocked everyone. Why would anyone want to sit next to me when there were other seats next to people that were higher than me in the social ladder?

As he came towards me I took in his features. Gorgeous black hair with some thick strands that stuck out and a chiselled jawline. I could tell that even though he was slim he was quite lean with the way he walked. But there was one feature that made me do a double take. His eyes. They were some sort of gold-amber colour which intrigued me. As far as I knew that eye colour doesn't exist nut then again there's lots of things that I don't know so I didn't wander about them much longer. He stopped at my desk.

"Is it alright if I sit here? I don't exactly want to sit next to some giggly girl that's gonna drool over me."

My throat went dry. Oh my god! Somebody that was cute actually spoke to me! Is this a dream? Of course not stupid, now answer quickly before he thinks you're weird.

"Umm, yeah, sure if you want." I answered.

"Thanks." He smiled. God he has the most amazing smile. Wait, what did I just say that?

He held out his hand towards me, "My name's Jacob Black. What's yours?"

I looked from his hand to his face, "Why do you want to know? You could be a stalker."

He just smiled and said, "Because I want us to be friends."

To be friends. My heart skipped a beat. Someone that was really cute wanted to be my friend! I looked over his shoulder at the cheerleading squad. Most of them were withering with jealousy, others had boyfriends so they weren't bothered.

However Rapunzel's reaction was different. Her fists were clenched and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked a bit worried yet a bit angry. I looked at Jacob's smiling face, took his hand and shook it.

"Ok then. Welcome aboard, my name is Elizabeth Collins. But call me Liz."

Jacob smiled and sat down next to me.

The lesson took forever, though it did quicken a bit when Jacob started to mimic Mr Karls and I was sitting with both hands over my mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. The end-of-period bell rang and we both left the classroom for our next subject.

Three lessons later, Jacob and I met in the canteen. I got to admit, it was quite nice not to have to spend another lunch on my own. We headed towards my locker and then I felt something hit me hard on the shoulder which made me lose my balance and I started to fall to the ground.

I waited for the impact but found none, instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Jacob. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. He pulled me up so that I could stand on my own two feet.

"Who did that?" shouted Jacob. I could tell that he was mad, his face was getting redder by the second.

"Jacob don't." I pleaded, not because of all the attention that we were getting but because I knew who did it.

"Ah did." Came a voice lined with a Scottish accent, "So what?"

I froze. Oh god she's right behind me! I slowly turned around and saw a big mane of wild and frizzy red hair and a pair of bright blue eyes looking in my direction. Merida Dunbroch. The schools star female athlete. Though she was good at everything in PE, her speciality was archery. She had a temper that matched her hair and it scared everyone. So it was best not to make her angry.

"So what? She almost hurt herself because of you!" Shouted Jacob. I never knew anyone that stood up for me. It was sweet.

"Well she shouldn't have been in the way then." Shot back Merida.

I could see clearly that anger was boiling up in Jacob. He was about to shout out a remark when a different voice came into the scene.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked the voice that was followed by the thump of a prosthetic limb hitting the floor. I sighed. Great another person with a higher status than me.

Henry Haddock. That's his real name, though everyone calls him Hiccup after what happened in seventh year. Something about hiccups for two weeks non-stop. He gained his prosthetic limb when he lost his left foot due to an accident in eighth year.

Anyway Hiccup is generally a nice guy and bit of a peacekeeper. His personality suited him with his shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes. But that's not why I groaned at the sound of his voice.

It was because Hiccup was Merida's boyfriend.

Hiccup looked at me and Jacob to Merida and then back to me and Jacob.

"Merida what happened?"

"Nothing ah was walking, minding mah own business, when ah accidentally knocked this girl over and the next thing ah know this guy is giving me it." Replied Merida.

"Yeah but you just carried on walking, not even saying sorry." Spat Jacob.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Merida just apologise to her and then move on."

Merida sighed, "Fine, ah'm sorry uh…"

"Liz." I said.

"Liz. ah'm sorry for knocking ye over."

"It's fine honestly." I said, shuffling my feet. I didn't like all this attention.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand, "Great now that's settled lets go." Before Hiccup and Merida left they both gave me one more look. It was a strange one. They gave me the same look that Jack and Rapunzel gave me. It was really starting to creep me out.

Jacob and I then made our way to our final lesson of the day. We soon came across a poster for the prom that was in a month time.

"Oh look the prom," Jacob pointed out, "Are you going?"

"No I don't have anyone to go with."

Well if I went with you, will you?" asked Jacob as he looked into my eyes.

I looked into his and saw that they were glistening. We stared into each other's eyes of what felt like forever. The whole world around us seem to melt away as we became lost into each other's eyes. My heart was pumping fast inside my chest. Slowly, the gap that was in between us began to fill. Our lips were just an inch away. Just a little more…

RING!

Jacob and I jumped apart at the sound of the bell. I began to blush furiously.

"Umm, well l-let's get to class." Said Jacob, running his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah."

We started to walk slowly down the now empty corridor in an awkward silence. Class wasn't any better. I think we were both glad when the last bell of the day rang.

I kept thinking about Jacob's question. I finally summoned up enough courage to answer it as my bus home pulled up.

"Umm Jacob, you know about that question you asked me earlier?"

"Uh y-yeah."

"Sure. I'll be your date to prom."

Jacob looked at me in surprise. As the bus opened the doors I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran onto the bus. I found a window seat and saw Jacob standing dumbfounded. Soon his eyes found mine and I gave him a little wave. He waved back. The bus started to move and my eyes never left his until he was out of sight.

Once he was gone I mentally squealed in excitement. I felt a warm feeling inside of my chest. What was this feeling? It was totally foreign to me. Was it love? A sense of being loved? Whatever it was I liked it. A large smile spread across my face and it stayed there throughout the whole journey home.

**A/N: Hey it's me again! Where are the reviews guys? I really want to know if this story is good enough! Maybe I shouldn't sound so desperate…. :-P **

**Anyway The Big Four have entered the building! Whoop! Things are going to be interesting! **

***Racks brain for something interesting.* **

**Don't worry I have it all planned out! If you want to post ideas for anything go ahead, I'm open for inspiration!**

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Fangirl Offline. **


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from any movie or book characters that are mentioned or used in this fanfic. I only OC (obviously).**

Elizabeth POV

I walked through the front door with a spring in my step and a large grin on my face. The passing kids looked at me like I was weird. I didn't care. I was so happy! I came into the living room and flung myself onto the sofa. Hannah, a girl that I think as a sister to me, looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Oooh someone looks happy." She cooed.

"You have no idea." I smiled.

"So who is it?" She asked.

"Who?"

"C'mon don't give me that. You're falling for someone and I know it."

I giggled, "Maybe I am." I looked at Hannah. She knows when is in love because she, herself, has been in loads of relationships to know what is real or not in a relationship. I turned towards her.

"Hannah, what does love feel like?"

Hannah smiled at me, "Oh my god have you found someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh Liz I'm so happy for you." Hannah squealed. "Now you need an appointment with an expert on love and here she is." She did a showcase of jazz hands. Now tell me, how did you guys meet?"

I was about to answer when I my phone buzzed, "Hang on." I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. The ID was unknown. Curious, I opened the message.

**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.**

** -M**

M? Who was M? What were they talking about? I don't have any enemies. Friends? Unless you count Hannah and Jacob then none.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Hannah shoving me roughly. "Tell me about you two! I'm dying here!"

Laughing at Hannah, I put my phone away and started to explain mine and Jacob's first meeting. "Well it was in first period: science. Um he walked through the door and asked about the class." I said, recalling the sweet memory of our first meeting. From there I babbled on about the whole day with Jacob. Including the incident with Merida at lunch and the strange looks I got from Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. I finally got to the part when Jacob asked me about prom. "…and then he said 'Well if I went with you, will you?' and then," I drew for breath and slowly told Hannah about our moment as I wanted to cherish the wonderful memory. "He looked at me in the eye when he said it, his eyes glistened like stars. The whole world seemed to melt away from us as we slowly got closer and closer." Hannah was on the edge of her seat. "And we had about one inch distance between our lips. They were about to touch…"

I paused for a dramatic effect after seeing the look on Hannah's face. "And then the stupid bell rang. Totally ruining our moment!" I said with disappointment.

"God dammit! And it was just getting to the good part!" exclaimed Hannah, slamming her hand into the sofa.

"I know! But even though we didn't kiss the moment itself was amazing!" I said dreamily.

"So did you answer his question?"

I nodded a small smile spread across my face.

"Well what was it? Go on tell me! I'm dying here!" Hannah exaggerated.

I said one word: "Yes!"

We both jumped up from the sofa and started to squeal like mad. Suddenly something dawned on me.

"Oh my god! I have a date! I have an actual date!"

We squealed some more but soon stopped when Anne came into the room to tell us that dinner was ready.

"What's all this about?" She smiled.

I looked at my care worker with the widest of smiles, "I have a date! To prom!"

"Oh honey congrats! Now who is this young fellow may I ask?"

"His name is Jacob and he is so sweet and amazing and I'm sure that Hannah would be delighted to tell you all about it after dinner." I said as I went towards the kitchen.

"You got it." Replied Hannah.

Nobody asked me questions about my overly positive attitude over dinner. Hannah had probably told everyone by now. That didn't bother me, though the actual thought of having a date was still processing in my mind. Oh how I love love!

As the evening grew dark I got ready for bed even though I knew that the nightmare would make its appearance again. But nothing was going to change my mood. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The scene around me went dark and silent.

And then my nightmare began. But this time the figures seemed more define. The voices became a bit more recognisable but I still couldn't place my finger on them. Everything was the same until it came to the ending scene.

When everything went fuzzy and slow I heard a new voice. It sounded dark and it send a chill down my spine.

"I would say dreams Sera, but there aren't any left." An evil laughter followed just as I heard shouting and everything went black.

I walk through the doors of my school and went straight to my locker. From there I tried to find Jacob. I just saw him and was about to wave to him when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an empty room. I struggled against my kidnapper but whoever it was was strong, pinning my arms to my side.

"Let me go!" I demanded as I tried to escape from their grasp.

"Hey calm down I won't hurt you. I just need to talk to you." Said the stranger, trying to calm me down.

I froze, upon recognizing the voice, and looked up to my kidnapper. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe who it was.

**A/N: So what do ya think? I love cliff-hangers! How was it for a first time? **

**Now I know I didn't mention anything about M in the summary but by the time I had thought of it, it was too late. **

**But right now I am going to put up two competitions:**

**The first two people to guess where I got the idea of M from gets a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**The first five readers to review, fav or follow this chapter this story will have chapter four pm to them.**

**Before I leave I want to answer a review I got earlier this week. *Happy dancing around the room* My first review!**

**Dragon Girl: Thank you for your praise. Liz has already met the Big Four. The Big Four is group that includes the following four people: Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost. **

**And finally to Floranagirl thank you so much for the pm you sent me. I really appreciated it.**

**And now au revior everyone until next week. **

**Fangirl Offline.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You lot probably know by now who I own and don't own. ;)**

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth POV

"Jack?"

Jack Frost was smiling at me with dazzling white teeth when I said his name. His arms relaxed a little but not enough for me to escape.

"Hey Liz." He said casually. _What the hell? He kidnaps me and the first thing that he says is "Hey Liz."? Like nothing is going on. Like its normal for guy to drag a girl into empty room? Not really._

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just really need to talk to you. About Jacob."

"What about Jacob?" I asked unsure on where this was going.

"Look he looks like a nice guy and all but that's just a cover. You need to stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Jacob." Jack said. Concern filled his eyes.

"Yes I heard you. But why?"

Because you shouldn't trust him and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

I looked at him in disbelief. How could he say that? If he didn't want to get hurt then he should've at least spoken to me. But no, he had to be a big stupid athlete and act like I didn't exist.

I turned around to face him better whilst he still had his grip on me. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can." I said crossing my arms.

Jack looked confused, "Why?" His hands now gripped my shoulders.

"It's because I don't trust _you. _I mean how can I? When only up till yesterday you acted like I wasn't alive! Then Jacob came around and he was the first person throughout my entire time at this school to speak to me, to stand up for me and to be my friend. You haven't shown any signs that you cared for me. If you ever did care about me then you would've at least done something!"

I felt the tears prick my eyes and were threatening to spill.

"H-how c-could you say that?" My voice was starting to break as I looked down at the floor, hoping that Jack wouldn't see the tears that were falling onto my cheeks.

"Let me show you how much I care." Said Jack.

I looked up at him. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned forward. _He's going to kiss me? Oh dear god! _I couldn't move away. I was frozen. I just watched his lips slowly getting closer and closer to mine. Then in that moment his lips met mine. It shocked me. My eyes widened at the touch. They felt so cold. My eyes frantically searched around the empty room. I didn't know what to do. Kiss him back? _No you idiot, you like Jacob! _

I stood there, unsure of what to do, feeling his soft, cold lips against my warm ones. _Wait, was I enjoying this? No don't think like that! _

Soon I began to get worried. When was he going to break it? I tried to escape by pushing him away gently but as I did so, I felt his hands snake around my waist and pulling me into him. Then suddenly I felt his tongue poking at my lips, begging for entry. I clamped my lips shut denying anything to enter my mouth.

Ok now I was getting worried! I pressed my hands harder against his hard chest, trying, now, desperately to move away from him. I think he got the hint because he broke the kiss and looked at me in confusion and I stared at Jack, scared. Tears were balancing on the edge of my eyes.

He tried to wipe them but I flinched when one of his got close to my face. Finally he released me from his arms and I ran. Leaving Jack standing alone. Tears were now spilling down my face. Choked sounds escape from my lips.

_Stupid Jack! Why did he have to do that?_

Then my phone buzzed. I stopped. With a shaking hand I got it out of my bag. Unlocking, I found a message under the unknown ID. Automatically I thought M. My suspicions were corrected when I opened the message. My breath shuddered when I read it.

**Never think of Jack as stupid. He'll save your life. Soon. **

** -M**

Now getting a bit scared, I wildly twisted and turned my head around to see if someone else was here. No one. I was alone. Then how did M know what I was thinking? Did they see what happened between me and Jack? I read and re-read the message again. There was one phrase that stood out. He'll save your life. Soon. What was that meant to mean? I started to panic. The message said soon. Does that mean I'm in danger! Wanting to be somewhere safe I began to walk fast to my lesson.

But I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Jacob. I crashed into him almost causing us to fall over. Luckily Jacob had managed to gain his balance before we fell.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for…hey what's wrong?" he asked when he saw my tear stained cheeks.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Ok." He replied. I was thankful that he didn't press on but from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't it was 'nothing'.

I sighed and looked up to him, "I could do with a hug though."

Jacob smiled, "Sure come here." He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around me. Whilst I was in his arms I felt safe. His arms felt like a barrier that could protect from anything. He cared about me so much and I with him. That placed a question in my head. Were we going to be more than friends? It didn't matter because either way I would be happy.

I trust him. Maybe I should tell him about Jack. I mean he seem to want to protect me and I could do with not having another weight on my shoulder.

"Jacob it wasn't nothing."

"What was?"

"The reason why I was crying. It was because of Jack Frost."

At the sound of Jack's name, Jacob tensed, "What did he do?" His voice darkened a little.

"He…he," This might be a bad idea, "Kissed me." I said in a quiet voice.

The moment I said that Jacob pulled me in tighter as though as something was going to take me away. He rested his head on my shoulder

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Never." I whispered into his ear.

I could feel him smiling against my shoulder, "Good because I was going to ask you out."

"Was?" I quizzed.

"Well I might not now since there are boys around here kissing you." He joked.

I playfully slapped him on the arm, "Oh very funny but is your offer still open?"

"How could I say no to you?" Smiled Jacob.

We shared goofy smiles at each other until the bell rang. We were about to go our separate ways when I stopped and asked, "Does this mean we're…you know."

"A couple?" Finished Jacob.

I nodded.

Jacob smiled, "I guess so." He turned around and continued to walk down the corridor. I did the same and came into class with a big grin on my face. I probably looked like a fool but that didn't matter to me. At that moment nothing did. Because for the first time in my life, I was in love.

**A/N: Hello! I missed you guys! You do know about the competitions I put up. If you need a reminder then check the bottom of the previous chapter. I've only had one person to review since last week and that person got a sneak peek and a pm of this chapter! **

**Don't forget I'm open for any ideas, praise, criticism, pm etc. So feel free to do so. **

**Can't wait to hear from you guys and if any of you are fanfic authors yourself then tell me your story titles and I'll have a look and review you!**

**See you wonderful people next week!**

**Fangirl Offline **


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Disney or Dreamworks (I wish I did though :P). **

**There is going to be a bit of drama in this chapter.**

Elizabeth POV

Lunch came by quickly. I guess that's a side effect of love. Time moving fast. I texted Jacob that I would be in the music room finishing off a project.

I walked into the music room and grabbed my guitar from the cupboard. I loved my guitar. It helped me write songs that would let me pour out my emotions. My teacher always told me that I was a talented musician and song-writer. I kept denying it and say that she was just being modest.

But it did help boost my confidence with my music. I got my music sheets out of my folder and started to scribble extra notes and lyrics to finish the song. Once I was pleased with them, I began strumming the chords on my beloved guitar. I opened my mouth and sung.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

"_You know, I haven't seen you around before."_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail _

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And your mamma's waiting up_

_And you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn'tknow it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_

_And we both cried_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything _

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_Your very first day_

_You take a deep breath, girl_

_Take a deep a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

I finished the last lyric with a final strum which was closely followed by a small clap. Not realising anyone else was here I turned around to see who it was.

Rapunzel.

"You're really good. You have such an amazing talent." Rapunzel said.

I sighed, "What are you doing here?" I grabbed my music sheets and put them back into my folder.

"Well I was coming here to do some work and then I heard you playing your song so I decided to listen." Replied Rapunzel with a smile. "You are really good."

I scoffed, "Yeah right, as if."

"Why are you doubting yourself? Never doubt yourself! It could probably be the worst thing that you could do to yourself!" Frowned Rapunzel.

I looked at her. Her brown pixie cut shaped her face perfectly, her giant green eyes shone like anything.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What because I'm a cheerleader I can't be nice to you?"

"Yeah."

"Umm well…" Rapunzel's confident attitude disappeared and was replaced by shyness. This was the first time I had ever seen this happen.

Rapunzel started to play with her fingers nervously, "I was hoping that we could be friends. I know that I didn't acknowledge you for years and I feel terrible about it, so I was hoping that we could put that all behind us and start over."

I looked at her in concentration. Should I or should I not. I mean at least she came clean about ignoring me and it was really nice that she wanted to turn over a new leaf. Hell why not!

"Sure I don't see anything wrong about it." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Rapunzel squealed in delight and soon enough we began talking. I found out that we had a lot in common; we both love the same type of music; we both love art; the same type of hair and same type of clothing. I became really comfortable with her.

Rapunzel wasn't like the other cheerleaders, she didn't care about crazy diets or whether she looked beautiful enough. She just comes as herself. That I admired. I told her about me being a care kid and how I never knew my birth parents. But I still felt that I had a family because the kids and the care workers at my care home were my family now. Rapunzel sympathised this.

It turns out that she never knew her real parents either, until a few months ago, as she was adopted at a young age. She found them soon after her sixteenth birthday after her very over protective adopted mother told her.

Everything was going great. Until the subject of boys came into our conversation and I became quiet.

Rapunzel noticed this. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked into my lap. _Go on tell her, you trust her enough. Anyway she knows how to deal with Jack._

"Yeah there is. It involves Jack Frost."

Rapunzel's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today he said about wanting to make sure that I didn't get hurt and that he cared about me, and then…" I tried to swallow down the lump that was stuck in my throat, "And then he kissed me."

Rapunzel looked shocked, "He kissed you?"

I nodded, "But the thing is, I didn't want him to do it because I already like someone else."

"Who is it?" Asked Rapunzel.

"It's the new boy that came into science yesterday. Jacob Black."

"Oh yes I remember him. He's a nice guy." Smiled Rapunzel. She tried to look neutral about Jacob but I could tell that she didn't like him. Her eyes lost their glimmer at the sound of Jacob's name.

"Well I was crying in the corridor when Jacob found me and asked what was wrong. I told him everything as he was hugging me. But when I mentioned Jack and the kiss, the hug became tighter. More protective. We talked for a bit and that's when he kind of asked me out." I finished with a blush growing in my cheeks.

Rapunzel clapped her hands, "What did you say?" She was on the edge of her seat like a little child being a told an exciting bedtime story.

"Yes."

"Woo hoo!" Rapunzel whooped, "Wait…back to the kiss. Did you kiss Jack back?"

"No I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"That's good then because if you did it would've been super awkward between the two of you."

"You said it." I looked up at the clock. "Should we get going?"

"I think so." Replied Rapunzel.

Me and Rapunzel made our way to our lockers, which by the way were next to each other (I've been here for about five years, with the same locker, in the exact same place and I never knew this?) when we heard arguing. We went over to investigate. What we saw both shocked us. It was Jack and Jacob both red with fury. Their fists were clenched and they were breathing heavily through their gritted teeth.

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend Frost!" Glared Jacob.

"Why does it matter? She became your girlfriend _after_ it happened!"

"It matters to me! Everything matters to me whenever I see her upset!"

"So? She doesn't deserve you and neither do you!" Spat Jack.

"Oh and you deserve her?" Retorted Jacob.

And with that Jack lunged at Jacob, throwing punches and kicks whenever he could, as did Jacob. Shaking my head, me and Rapunzel began to weave our way through the crowd. Whispers followed me.

"Look it's her."

"Who?"

"Jacob's girlfriend you idiot! The one Jack kissed!"

When me and Rapunzel came up to the scene of the boys wrestling, we decided to take matters in our hands. Whilst I grabbed and twisted the top of Jacob's ear, Rapunzel did the same with Jack. Both boys stopped and began to wince and whimper in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow." They both whimpered as they slowly stood up. Once they were fully standing up, we released them. Jack and Jacob still glared at each other as they nursed their now swollen ear.

I crossed my arms and walked in front of Jacob, staring at him shock, "What is going here?"

Instead of having Jacob answering my question, Jack answered. "Well I was here, hanging out, when he," Jack said as he pointed at Jacob, "Started shouting at me about the thing that happened earlier and here we are."

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Jack, "Was I talking to you?" I then turned my head back to look at Jacob who was still staring at Jack in fury. "Jacob is this true?"

"Yes." He replied, his eyes never leaving Jack, "But only because he made you cry and no one makes you cry and gets away with it."

Girls around us awed at Jacob's little speech. I look around at them with a protective arm on Jacob.

"He's my man, get your own."

"Your man?" Asked Jack.

I glared again at Jack with eyes that made him cower. "Yes my man. Unlike you, he actually cares about me and in case you didn't hear Jacob properly, we're a couple." I felt my eyes burn with fury.

"A-a couple." Stuttered Jack.

"Yes Jack a couple." I said as Jacob placed a protective arm around. "And just to make sure you know what that is, it's when two people who like each other, get together and start dating." I mocked.

Jack began to seethe again, "If you dare touch her!"

And with that Jack lept at Jacob who pushed me behind him so that I didn't get hurt. I found Rapunzel on the inside of the circle.

"Punzie. (It's a nickname, I'm allowed to call her that. I have permission!) I need you to go and get some help before this gets way out of hand!"

Punzie gave me a knowing smile, "I know just who to get." And ran off. I turned around to look at the scene before me. They were both fighting roughly. I couldn't get in there without getting hurt. All I could do was pray that Punzie could get back before things got worse.

I pushed my way further away from the circle to keep an eye out for Punzie. My eyes kept searching for her. Finally I spotted her brown pixie cut which was followed by wild…red…hair and brown…shaggy hair and the sound of a prosthetic…leg.

Oh no. Not them again.

Merida and Hiccup came into view with Punzie talking to them they both spotted me when Punzie pointed a slender finger at me.

"Hey weren't ye the lass that ah knocked over yesterday?" Asked Merida as she came up to me.

All I could do was nod. Merida kinda scared me a little.

"So where's the trouble then?" Asked Hiccup. I liked him better, he had a calmer and more trusting feeling about him.

"Over there." I pointed to where the large crowd of students were. "You might wanna get in there . Nturned back to Merida and saw her staring at me.

"Can ah talk ta ye privately lass?" She asked.

"Uh sure." I replied nervously. I looked at Rapunzel, unsure about it all. She simply nodded and went to join Hiccup.

Thanks you were a lot of help I thought bitterly. I turned back to Merida and asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened with ye and Jack earlier on." She answered, concern glazed her eyes. Wait. Was she worried about me?

I sighed, "I'm guessing Punzie told you huh?"

Merida nodded, "To the last detail. Ah was going ta find Jack and talk ta him about it but as ye can see he's a bit busy himself."

"That still doesn't answer my question." I said as I folded my arms.

"Aye. Ah wanted to know whether ye were okay of, ye know, the kiss."

I hung my head slightly, "Not really."

"Can ye tell me why? Ah know of the whole ignoring part but ah feel there was a bit more to it."

"I-I guess it was because I was developing feelings for Jacob and when Jack kissed me, it felt wrong and I felt so confused and worried that it would somehow hurt Jacob."

Merida nodded, understanding how I felt. "Okay thank ye lass. Now if ye'll excuse me I think we have a fight to settle." She placed both hands on my shoulders, "It's time ta show everyone that ye deserve to be treated with respect."

I nodded, "Let's do this and by the way call me Liz."

"What?"

"Well if we're going to be respecting each other than you might as well call me by my name."

Merida laughed, "Ah like ye already Liz."

I smiled as both me and Merida walked through the crowd. Everyone went silent as we did. I held my head up high just like Merida to show that I meant business. We came upon the scene and saw that the boys were still fighting despite Hiccup and Rapunzel's efforts to split them up.

"Frost!" Shouted Merida.

At the sound of voice, both boys stopped and turned towards, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Asked Jack, obviously desperate to settle the score between him and Jacob.

"Ah think ye know." She replied whilst looking as cool as a cucumber. She looked from him to me. This was my cue to go and give Jack a piece of my mind. I slowly walked up to him with my arms folded, fire dancing in my eyes, and looking at him dead straight in the eye.

"Let me tell you something Jack," I said, venom laced my voice, "For years you have acted like I wasn't alive. You didn't say hello or even glanced at me. Then suddenly you come up to me and tell me that you care about me!" The angrier I got, the louder my voice became, "How could you say that when I practically spent all of my school days alone! I was ignored by everyone! Now just for one minute of your stupid life and imagine that you were me. How would you feel? You would feel rejected 'cause that's what I felt! And then you had the nerve to kiss me! As if that would that would make everything better. But guess what? It didn't."

"Liz…" Jack interrupted.

I jabbed a finger at him, "No. DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I felt every pair of eyes at me as my outburst got bigger and bigger.

"Because Jack Frost," I spat his name out like it was something disgusting in my mouth. "After what you did to me, you don't deserve that right. You have never spent years alone, in the dark. Being tosses to the side like you were a piece of rubbish." I stepped closer to him. We were about an inch apart, I could feel his breath blowing down onto my face.

My voice became dangerously low. "I once respected you, but bit by bit you lost that respect. You never once treated me with respect. So if you know what's best for you, you better start doing it!" I threatened. "And if you ever touch me or Jacob again then all hell will break lose."

I walked away from him and grabbed Jacobs hand, my eyes were still burning. We had almost reached the edge of the inner circle when I heard Jack mutter, "You weren't as lonely as I was."

Me and Jacob stopped at the same time and looked at each other. Oh no he didn't.

I let go of Jacob's hand and turned to slowly face the captain. His brown eyes came into contact with my own green eyes.

I ever so slowly walked to towards him, "What did you just say?"

"That you weren't as lonely as I was." He stood tall as he said it. He didn't cower like the last time he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't believe that he said that and to my face as well!

"Right say hello to the devil!" I growled. I dropped my bag to the floor and ran past Jacob who was too late to catch me. I was a good two or more feet away from Jack when Hiccup jumped into the gap between me and Jack. He grabbed me by my arms holding me back.

"Hiccup let me go! Let me get to Jack!" I said, fighting against his grasp. God, for someone that slim he was strong!

"Liz calm down!" Hiccup grabbed my shoulders and made me look into his forest green eyes. "You'll regret hurting him, anyway Merida was already planning on giving him hell for what happened this morning. Think of how much trouble he's going to be in now for saying that! Hell, even Rapunzel's fuming!" I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was right. The girls were seething. Rapunzel was as red as Merida's hair and Merida…well Merida literally had steam coming out of her ears.

"So just cut him some slack okay? Do that for me please?"

I looked back at Hiccup, starting to calm down a little, though I was still mad at Jack.

"Fine." I said in a quiet voice. Hiccup's grip on me loosened a bit as he took me to Jacob who grabbed my bag and walked me out of the corridor that had eyes burning into me. He placed a comforting arm around me, pulling me into his shirt. Right there and now I just wanted to break down and cry but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong until I was away from the prying eyes of the students.

"Jacob," I whispered into his shirt, "Can you take me home please?"

"Sure, I think that'll be for the best."

We slowly walked out of the school and towards the bus stop. The bus home arrived and we boarded. We both were silent throughout the journey. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jack said. He didn't care about me at all. No matter what he said before, nothing could change the statement that was flashing in my head. He said that he didn't want to see me get hurt. Well guess what. I was I was hurt by his words; by the way he had treated me.

Jack Frost had hurt me. Badly.

My phone buzzed. Sighing I went to see who it was. Again the ID was unknown. Well let's hope that M isn't as bad. Clicking a button I opened the message.

**Be careful who you label as your friends and as your enemies. **

** -M **

**A/N: That was **_**the **_**longest chapter I've ever written so far! Did you like it?**

**From the last chapter I'd realised that I made Jack a bit stalker like. That was not intentional. It probably sounded different in my head when I wrote it. But as the story goes on you'll probably know why Jack did what he did. **

**Anyway many thanks to geekyglamour413 and Dragon Girl for their reviews! Another huge, no, massive thank you to geekyglamour413 for following me and my story. It meant the world to me! **

**So do any of you have an idea on who M might be?**

**Dragon Girl: no Merida isn't M. Good idea though. I see why you would think that. **

**Anyway thank you for the support you are given whether its reviewing or just plainly reading this, it gives me a lot of confidence.**

**Fangirl Offline**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Disney or Dreamworks.**

Elizabeth POV

Jacob opened the front doors for me as we entered my care home.

"Hello!" Shouted Anne, oblivious to whoever came through the door.

"Hi Anne." I said in the loudest voice I could muster.

"Liz is that you? I thought you were meant to be at school." Anne said as she walked out of her office. She saw my sadden face and automatically went into protective mother mode. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Liz what happened…who's he?" Anne asked as she looked at Jacob with narrowed eyes.

"Anne this is Jacob, my boyfriend. He'll tell you what happened." I looked at Jacob with pleading eyes. He got the message: I wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

He took deep breath, "Well this might shock you a bit." Jacob started to explain the situation as he and Anne walked into the kitchen.

I went into the living room where I curled up into a tight ball, hoping that this would stop the pain in my heart. It hurt so much. But for a different reason that I didn't know of. I heard a little patter of feet and was by a pair of small hands patting my shoulder. I looked to see one of the younger girls, Amy, looking at me with big blue eyes.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" She asked. Amy was the only person in the home that called me by my full name.

I stroked her blonde hair, "Nothing just boy problems."

"What kind of boy problems?" For a kid of six years of age, she asked a lot of questions.

"A boy hurt me."

Amy looked shocked, her blue eyes looking at my face and arms for any cuts or bruises.

I laughed a little, "Not like that silly, he hurt me emotionally. Which is the worst kind."

She nodded and opened her arms as wide as she could, "Would you like a hug?"

I nodded meekly and opened my arms inviting her onto my lap. There we stayed hugging each other and I started to feel better.

"What was his name?"

My brows knitted together, "Who?"

"The guy who'd hurt you." Answered Amy.

"His name was Jack Frost."

Amy laughed a little, "Just like that winter spirit."

I smiled a little, "Yeah except he doesn't have the right clothes, the staff, the white hair or the blue eyes."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Still."

The talk of the winter got me emotional again but for a different reason that I didn't know. I didn't question it though, when I thought about it. I was still upset from today. I heard the creak of an opening door, getting up from the sofa, I walked to see who it was.

It was Hannah. Thank god I needed a moment with a girl my age. Hannah shouted as she took off her coat and dropped her bag on the floor, "Hey Anne I'm back. God today was so…" Hannah stop mid-sentence when she saw me.

"Liz what are you doing here?" The moment Hannah spoke, tears began welling up in my eyes. I ran up to her with my arms wide open.

"Hannah." I whimpered as I crashed into her, making Hannah her stumble over a bit.

"Liz are you okay? What…"

Oh Hannah," I interrupted, "Boys are so disrespecting to us, they do something that they think would make up for the years of pain that they had caused and…and…" I rambled on and on until Hannah stopped me and looked at me in the eye.

"Liz I want you to calm down and to tell me what happened slowly." I began to tell Hannah everything. From the kiss to Jack's remark. Salty tears slid down my face.

"And then I heard him mutter 'you weren't as lonely as I was' and that really hit a nerve so I went ballistic.

Hannah looked shocked. "He said that? The nerve of him! Oh Liz I can't believe that this had happened to you!"

"That's what I thought." Came a voice from behind us. We both turned to see Jacob and Anne standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Who's he?" Asked Hannah, placing a protective hand on my shoulder.

"My boyfriend."

Hannah relaxed and smiled, "So this is Jacob! Wow he's cute!"

"Well I do get that a lot." Joked Jacob as he pulled a smug face. I laughed at Jacob. I felt all my sorrows disappear.

Anne led us to the kitchen where we had hot drinks and a long conversation. The kids were soon piling in after coming home from school and were beginning to interrogate Jacob. I laughed as I saw his facial expressions when he was being bombarded with questions. Feeling sorry for him I dragged him out and into the living room where we had a bit more freedom to talk together, alone.

"How are you feeling now?" Asked Jacob, placing a hand in the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Better thanks." I smiled. We began to sway side to side. Jacob twirled me around a couple of times as I giggled. I rested my head against his strong chest.

"Mmm, this is nice." I said into his chest. Jacob's hands stroked my back gently.

"Yes it is." Agreed Jacob, "Now about our date. How about you and me go and see a movie tomorrow after school." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I know it sounds a bit cliché, but you got to admit it's nice and simple for a first date. Plus I'm not that good when it comes to dates."

I laughed a little, "Well it's the thought that counts."

Jacob smiled, "Good to know." We both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Oh god another moment. My heart was pumping loudly in my ears.

It was perfect. Everyone was in the kitchen, we were alone in the living room and the moment was right. Then Jacob started to lean in. We were about to kiss when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Me and Jacob stopped and turned our heads towards the door, where we saw Levi leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. Damn I forgot about him.

"Aw isn't this nice? Little Liz has a boyfriend. Now I would appreciate it that you don't start snogging. Not because I'm against it but mainly because it'll gross the little ones out."

I laughed at Levis fact, "Fine but it'll only be for the kids' sake." Jacob just chuckled as he planted a small kiss on my head.

"Damn," Said Jacob as he looked down at his watch, "I gotta get home or else my Dad'll kill me! So tomorrow after school I'll meet you at the bus stop."

"Sure." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek." I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Said Jacob as he walked out of the house, leaving me smiling like an idiot. I sighed happily when I heard the front door close. God I love him!

"You two are really head over heels for each other aren't you?" Oops. I forgot that Levi was still there. I turned to face him and nodded.

"Good as long as you both are, I don't care what happens in your relationship. Unless he hurts you or gets you pregnant, then that'll be a different story. But you have a good catch there kiddo." Said Levi as he walked into the office.

With nothing to do, I wandered upstairs and into my room. I loved everyone but sometimes you can't beat a little bit of me time. I looked across my room to my bookshelf; where all of my favourite books were. From childhood classics to crime drama. My overall favourite was a book all about these spirits that call themselves: The Guardians.

The Guardians included: Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost and the Man in the Moon. To be honest all of them, excluding Sandman and Man in the Moon, look nothing like the stereotype.

I slide the book out of its place and began flicking through its pages. I stopped when I came to the page on Jack Frost, the winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun. With his staff that looked like a shepherds crook, brown skinny jeans that were torn at the ankles and a blue hoodie with frost designs on the shoulders. His white hair and blue eyes stood out. But as I looked more at the picture, something struck me as familiar. It was the way he stood and how his smile was crooked. In fact overall he looked familiar. Too familiar.

Shaking my head, I closed the book. But as I did so, I spotted a few more pages at the end of the book. _Weird I swear Jack Frost was the last page. _Curiously I turned the page and my eyes fell onto a teenage girl that had amazingly long blonde hair that was tied into a large plait decorated with flowers, with big green eyes and wore a purple dress that went just above her ankle and was barefooted. The page was titled as:

_Princess Rapunzel of Corona. Guardian of Truth._

I did a double take on the title. Rapunzel? Corona? No this had to be a coincidence.

I quickly turned to the next page and saw a young man. He was titled as:

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Chief of Berk. Dragon Trainer. Guardian of Discovery._

The young man had brown shaggy hair with forest green eyes. He wore green leggings of some sort, brown leather clothing with shoulders, arms and chest armour. Next to him stood a black dragon with jade green eyes. As I looked at the page, something again caught my eye; the name and his left foot.

A prosthetic limb took its place and it looked exactly like the Hiccup from my school had. And this person also had the same name as him.

My breathing became fast as this new piece of information began to sink in. I turned the page over and saw a teenage girl with…oh dear god no! Red, wild hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that had cream fabric that puffed out at the elbows, with a bow and arrow in her hand.

The title caught my eye again as it said:

_Princess Merida of Clan Dunbroch. Crown princess of Scotland, Guardian of Bravery._

My head began pounding. No this has all got to be a coincidence.

I saw that there was one last page left. With a shaking hand I turned the page to reveal…oh dear god!

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Love them! **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Geekglamour413: No M isn't Liz's birth mother. But I love that idea! **

**Sorry this is late but I sort of forgot! Oops! **

**I'll see you wonderful people next week!**

**Fangirl Offline**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything by Disney or Dreamworks**

Elizabeth POV

The page revealed me. No doubt about it, I held myself in a regal way. My eyes were still green and my brown hair was in a fishtail plait that had flowers adorned in it.

I wore a dip hem dress that was green around the hem and went white as it went up the dress, giving it an ombre look. The dress had a thin brown belt around the waist and was held by two straps. The strap on the right hand side was made out of multiples of flowers whilst the other one was a simple brown strap. Hanging gracefully over my shoulders was a big green hooded cloak that seemed to be made out of leaves. Strapped to my back and waist was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

In my right hand, I held a staff. It was golden with green vines swirling around it with flower petals of all the colours of the rainbow. At the top of the staff was an absolutely beautiful jewel that was held in place by four golden vines. Even being just a picture in a book, the jewel sparkled like multiple diamonds.

Finally laying delicately in my hair was a tiara. Again, golden with petals and leaves entwined in it that looked like jewels. It was small but showed off much royalty.

Slowly I looked at the title above. There in bold letters said:

Princess Seraphina Pitchner of Planet Earth

Ok well I have definitely never heard her. But why did she look so much like me? Was she me? Am I this Seraphina? It had to be a coincidence! But then why did the other spirits look so much like the others from school?

_Just calm down and wait until you have more evidence, don't worry about it. _So that's what I was going to do. I put the book in my bag ready for tomorrow and went downstairs for dinner. God how I needed food in times like this.

The next day I came into school with a new attitude. I felt more confident, I guess Jacob's a good influence on me. Today along with my usual summer dress I wore a black leather jacket, white lace ballet pumps and my silver locket. My hair was in its usual fishtail plait with some wispy hair.

I reached my locker and grabbed the books that were needed for the day ahead. I was just closing my locker when I heard a group of people squabbling quietly. I turned around to see what I thought was quite funny.

Merida and Rapunzel were dragging Jack behind them, whose head was shaking wildly and heels digging deeply into the floor. Obviously trying to resist but was failing.

Hiccup was walking ahead of them as though there wasn't anything going on behind him. He came up to me and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Look before you go all evil and everything, and let me explain things. Jack is going to apologise and you are not going to explode like a giant grenade."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok I can do that." I looked over Hiccup's shoulder and saw that Jack was still fighting against Rapunzel and Merida.

"Jack stop being a big baby!" Hissed Merida.

"You didn't have someone give you a big lecture on loneliness. She scared the crap out of me!" Jack hissed back.

"Still. You need to apologise to her or else things are going to get super awkward!" Rapunzel whispered harshly.

"Ok fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you guys." Sighed Jack.

"Whatever look she's right in front of ye, so go and do it!" Said Merida as she and Rapunzel both pushed Jack in front of me. I placed a hand on my hip and put weight on my leg, waiting for Jack to speak.

Jack ran a hand through his brown hair nervously. Seriously was I that scary?

"Look Liz I owe you an apology." He finally managed to say.

"I should think so." I replied raising my eyebrows.

Jack sighed, "Ok. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and for what I said about being lonely, and well the thing is I never knew that you were in care. It wasn't until Punzie here told me about it that I knew why you went crazy. I felt so horrible about it."

"That really doesn't answer my question Jack."

Jack nodded, "I know but the other reason is a bit more personal to me."

I understood, "That's alright, I know now."

Jack smiled, "So am I forgiven?"

"Hmm," I hummed tapping my finger on my chin, "I guess I can, now that I've heard your apology."

Jack's smile grew bigger, "Really!"

I smiled, "Sure, just don't do it again."

"Don't worry Merida's keeping me in check." Laughed Jack as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to Merida who was talking to Punzie about something.

"Good to know." I laughed back. Me and Jack then stared at each other, smiling, which was soon broke off by Hiccup's voice.

"You know if Liz wasn't already taken I would say that love is in the air." He stated, folding his arms.

"Ooo! Their couple name could be Jazabeth or or…" Said Rapunzel, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Or what?" We all turned around to see Jacob standing behind us. That's when we realised the corridor was empty.

"Oh nothing just some couple names that's all." I walked up to him and hugged him. I then turned around to face the others whilst sliding my arm around his waist. That's when I noticed the tension in the air between everyone. Jacob had placed a protective around my shoulder and the others were glaring at him.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering why Frost is here." Said Jacob narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"Jack came here to apologise to me." I looked at Jacob to the others. Something didn't feel right. Even Rapunzel wasn't in her normal cheery self.

"Is that so?" Quizzed Jacob, his grip on my arm tightened.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, "Why are you asking? Don't you believe Liz?"

Jacob shot a glare at Rapunzel, "Of course I do."

"Then why were you questioning her?" Asked Hiccup, eyes narrowing so much that he could be squinting.

"Because I didn't think that Frost was man enough to do so." Shot back Jacob.

I didn't like this, not one bit. Again I was the main subject of the argument. Something was wrong and I was going to find out.

"Seriously what's going on?" I pressed on.

"Nothing Liz, nothing that concerns ye." Said Merida, trying to leave me out of it all.

Jacob's grip started to get tighter. "You know it concerns her." He said through gritted teeth.

His grip tightened again.

I winced, "Jacob you're hurting me."

It got tighter again.

"Aye ah think we all know that! Ah just don't want her ta get involved again!" Exclaimed Merida.

Tighter.

"Jacob please." I whimpered. There was no feeling in my arm now. Tears were on the verge of being spilt because it hurt so much. This isn't Jacob. The Jacob I know and love wouldn't dare hurt me. I looked up to him, something was definitely wrong. His eyes looked more golden than before, they didn't have their usual warming feel instead they sent a shiver down my spine. It scared me. I looked towards the others for help. Merida, Punzie and Jack were all looking at Jacob with an intense glare.

Tighter.

"Jacob." I whispered. I could barely speak. There was so much pain. I had no idea that he was this strong. Any tighter and I think my arm would break. I looked at Hiccup who noticed that I was in deep pain.

"Jacob snap out of it, you're hurting Liz!" Shouted Hiccup. In that instance, the grip became loose. I quickly moved away from Jacob, cradling my sure-to-be-now bruised forearm. I looked at him with teary eyes and he looked back at me in shock as though he couldn't believe what he just did.

"Liz…" He started reaching a hand out to me.

I stepped away again quickly, shaking my head. "Don't touch me." I whispered.

Looking back at the four then back at Jacob I slowly backed away. Turning around I ran.

**A/N: Hey how was it? Sorry I'm updating on a Friday again but I'm thinking of changing my updating day from Thursday to Friday because it seems to suite my timetable better. **

**Anyway where are the reviews guys? I have so many views and hardly any reviews! I feel a bit lonely **** . **

**So I'm gonna ask you guys another question: What should be Jack and Liz's shipping name? I know they're not a couple but they might be (hint, hint). **

**I'm looking forward to those ideas! **

**Fangirl Offline **


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Elizabeth POV

Once I was away from them I stopped at an abandoned corridor, sank slowly to the cold floor and cried. Why did this keep happening to me? Then of all times my phone buzzed. No, not M. Please not M I thought as I opened the message.

**Torn between two guys? Oh dear. You'll need to choose. Or I'll choose for you.**

** -M**

What how did M know about this? This cannot be happening. I leaned my head back against the wall as more tears escaped from my eyes. I continued to cry until I heard a prosthetic thumping against the floor.

"Liz are you Ok?" I looked up and saw that it was Hiccup.

I shook my head snivelling like a little child, "No."

"Mind if I sit down?" Asked Hiccup as he cocked his head to the side. Again I shook my head. Hiccup slid down onto the floor and gently pulled me into a hug.

"He hurt me Hiccup. Why?"

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know Liz. But I don't think he did it on purpose."

I snivelled again and looked at my forearm and saw a giant purple bruise in the making. "That wasn't Jacob. Not the Jacob I know."

Hiccup nodded, "I know what you mean. Man his eyes freaked me out a little."

I nodded in return, "Hiccup can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Yesterday, I think it was, Jack told me to stay away from Jacob. Do you know the reason why?"

"Oh god." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "That's not an easy question. I guess we just heard rumours about him from his previous school. Then we found out about you and him had become friends, so I guess that Jack went to go and warn you."

"Ok." I wasn't so sure about his answer. It sounded like it was made up. In a way it didn't properly add up. But I didn't press on.

"Does he really care about me, you know Jack?" I asked.

Hiccup looked at me with his forest green eyes, "Truth to be told, I have never seen Jack care more about someone than he does of you."

"Oh. He does care then." I felt horrid at that. But then again how was I to know?

"Hey what's that?" Asked Hiccup, pointing at my Guardians book.

"Oh that. One of my favourites."

"May I look at it?" Asked Hiccup.

"Sure don't see why not."

Hiccup flicked through the pages while his brow furrowed. He then stopped at the Jack Frost page. "Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun. He looks like our Jack. Weird."

"There's more. Turn over." Hiccup did so and his eyes widened as he looked at the Guardian of Truth.

"She looks like Punzie. Except with the hair." He turned over again, "That girl looks exactly like Merida."

"The next page might shock you more." I warned.

Hiccup turned the page, "Wow is that me? Might be someone else though. But he even has the same scar on his chin." His eyes fell on the dragon, "Awesome, my doppelganger has a dragon!"

I nodded, "I got to admit all of this did freak me out. But not as much as the last page."

Hiccup looked at me in confusion as he turned to the final page, "What are you talking abo… woah!" he said as he came across the image of me as Sera.

"Yeh I know."

"She- she's you." Stuttered Hiccup.

"This can't be here unless…" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

I was confused, "Unless what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Hiccup said hastily and then he held up a phone, "Do you mind if I take some pics?"

"Of course. Why?"

Hiccup smiled, "So then I can freak out the others!"

I laughed at that and then looked at my watch. Damn, I missed first period. "I better get going."

"Uh yeh me too." Said Hiccup as we both stood up.

"Thanks for the talk and everything by the way."

"No problem. If you want to talk some more of there's a problem. Call me or the others okay? Here's our numbers." Hiccup wrote four mobile numbers on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to me. "Promise?"

I took the paper from his hand and shoved it in my bag, "Promise."

"By the way me and the others are going into town this weekend for prom stuff, do you wanna come?"

"Sure. I still need to get dress really." I nodded as we walked to our next class.

Hiccup POV

The bell thankfully ran signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. I grabbed my things and ran towards the canteen where I soon found Merida, Jack and Rapunzel sitting at a table.

"Guys, guys…ow!" Pain was inflicted on my hip when I'd ran into a near-by table in my hurry.

"Oh Hiccup are you ok?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeh." I winced, sitting down next to Merida.

"Why were ye in such a rush?"

I got my phone out of my pocket and showed them the photos. All three of them leaned forward to get a better look.

"That's us as spirits!" Said Jack.

"And that's me with my long hair. Oh how I miss it!" Said Rapunzel as she patted her now short brown hair.

"Wow! Was mah hair always that big?" Asked Merida. Jack looked at her.

"You say that like you never knew. Of course it's always been that big! You looked like you had been hit by lightning!" Said Jack who earned himself a slap around the head from Merida.

"There were pictures of _all _us as spirits. Including Liz!" I flicked to the next image. Their eyes widened.

"Why is that there?" Jack asked in a hushed voice.

Merida placed her head in her hands, "How is tha' possible? Tha' picture wasn' meant ta be there until she turned sixteen!"

Rapunzel sighed, "Liz IS sixteen!"

"What?" Shouted Jack as he shot up from his seat.

"Jack calm down!" I said motioning him to sit down.

Jack sighed and sat down, "She's going to be in so danger now! Especially with him around. We need to tell North!"

"We understand the situation Jack. We need to protect her at all times." I said, "Which is a good thing that I had invited her to go shopping with us this weekend…"

"Which means he won't be able to get to her!" Finished Rapunzel.

"Ooh tha' is good and tha' is why ah love ye." Said Merida.

"I know. I love you too." I said as I pecked her lips.

"Geez guys get a room." Said Jack.

Rapunzel started to giggle which we all caught and began laughing.

"What are you all laughing about?" Came a voice from behind Jack and Punzie. We all looked up to see Liz carrying a tray of food, smiling at us.

Elizabeth POV

I came up to everyone with a tray full of food and saw them all laughing.

"What are you all laughing about?" I asked, smiling myself.

"It was about the book that you showed Hiccup." Said Jack.

"You showed them then? I asked Hiccup as I sat between Punzie and Jack.

Merida nodded, "They're practically us!"

"Can we see the book Liz?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeh, hang on its buried in my bag." I rummaged through my belongings for the book. I finally found it and yanked it out of my bag. "Ah ha, here it is!" I placed it into the middle of the lunch table.

"The Guardians." Read Rapunzel.

"The title is a bit cheesy but it's one of my favourites." I said. We spent most of lunch looking through the book, amazed at how we all looked alike compared to the spirits.

"Do you know why these characters look like us?" I asked as we read the guardian of bravery page.

"Uh ah don't think so." Answered Merida hastily whilst the others shook their heads. Then my phone vibrated and my hands dove into my bag to search for my phone. Grabbing it, I hastily opened up a message from an unknown sender.

**I spy with my little eye, four little liars all in a row.**

** -M**

"Who is it?" Asked Hiccup.

"Just Levi, my care worker." I lied. Tearing my eyes away I started on eating my lunch.

"Um Liz if you don't mind me asking, but have you and Jacob talked since this morning?" Asked Rapunzel. I stopped with my forkful of pasta halfway to my mouth and slowly placed it back down on the tray.

"Not really. I'm planning on avoiding him for a while and on cancelling our date."

"He scared you, didn't he?" Asked Jack, placing a hand on top of mine. It felt comforting and familiar; a bit like da ja vu. I swear my heart actually skipped a beat at one point.

"Quite a bit I guess." I answered.

"Well if you need us, we're here for you." Said Merida. Everyone else nodded.

"Hey Liz can you come with me to the art room there's something I need advice on." Asked Rapunzel.

"Ok, well see you around." I said as I grabbed my stuff and walked away with Rapunzel.

Me and Rapunzel walked down the corridor that led to the art room. We were almost there when I saw him. Jacob was standing outside the art room talking on his phone. He was a bit loud because I could hear parts of his conversation.

"It's all going downhill. She's been avoiding me since it happened…Yes yes! I know I should have more control over it but…" He sighed loudly, "Fine I'll try. But if everything goes wrong and she goes again before the thing, I won't be able to help you. She's already…" He turned his head to see me and Rapunzel staring at him. "I gotta go." He said hastily, ending his call. He went to walk over to us but one look from Rapunzel said it all. Jacob sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

We watched Jacob until he disappeared and looked at each other in confusion. What was all that about? Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders and pulled me to the art room.

The dreadful bell rang for last period and throughout that final hour all I could think about was the debate of my relationship with Jacob and his conversation in the corridor.

There was more to him than meets the eye.

**A/N: I am soo sorry for updating so late! But I had homework, studying and loads of things were going on through my life. I can only apologise.**

**Anyway I've missed you all and would love to hear from you. Give me some inspiration!**

**See you next time!**

**Fangirl Offline **


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to stop writing this. You all know by now what I own and don't. **

Elizabeth POV

I came home in a happy mood. The others had invited me to their group chat and what we were talking about was so funny that I had stiches when I came through the front door. It was then that my laughter had stopped when I saw Levi and Anne waiting in the hallway, smiling widely. It was the kind of smile that they used when someone had got fostered. I hardly got my hopes up because I had too many disappointments to do so.

Levi and Anne kept staring at me with their 'success' smiles as I slowly put down my bag onto the floor next to a coat stand. _Tiny bit freaked out right now._

"Is everything OK?" I asked looking around the place. It was too quiet for my liking.

Anne nodded excitedly, "We have some amazing news for you!"

"What?" I quizzed cautiously.

"A family came over to foster a girl. We talked for a while and then the daughter mentioned you. The parents looked at your file and we told them about you. And…congratulations kiddo, they want to foster you." Smiled Levi.

"No. Way." My smile went from ear to ear.

"SURPRISE!" All the care kids suddenly jumped out of nowhere which almost gave me a heart attack. Damn they're good!

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as I nearly knocked over one of the little ones.

"Do you want to meet them?" Asked Levi.

I blinked, "What? They're here?"

"Yep, apparently they have a daughter that knows you." Said Anna as she led me to the living room.

"What's her name, maybe I know…Merida!" I said in shock because standing in front of me was Merida along with her mother.

"Aye, surprised ye didn't ah? Soon enough we're goin' ta be non-blood-relate' sis'ers!"

Merida's mother then stepped forward, "Yes, Merida spoke highly of ye and now I can see why. Me and my husband, Fergus, thought it would be a great idea to have a girl around the house that was Merida's age. Since she had three younger brothers, not a lot of women were involved in her home life. So when we heard about you being in care, we decided to foster you. My name is Elinor and Fergus is somewhere trying to get the boys."

I took her appearance in. I could tell she was brought up to be a proper lady with the way she talked and held herself. Her long brown hair went down to the beginning of her thighs. She looked very elegant yet with the kindness of a mother. I felt myself smiling at her words. Then suddenly something came thundering back into my head.

"Wait…three brothers?" As if in cue, three red blurs came running through my legs, almost knocking me over followed by a booming voice that made me jump for the second time today.

"Boys, get back here!" A big burly man with fiery red hair and beard came charging through the door chasing the boys. He then caught them and scooped them up into his massive arms. A happy, loving smile covered his face when he saw me.

"Ah is this the lass that's coming into our family?" Asked er…Fergus I think his name was.

I nodded, probably looking like a fish with my mouth opening and closing as I took in his size. Man was he huge!

He looked at me worringly. He bent down and whispered loudly to Merida, "Is she Ok?"

Merida sighed at his question, "Aye. Don't forge' Dad, ye do look very intimidating ta some people."

I continued to stare at Fergus but was broken off when I felt multiple things collide with my ankles, making me fall onto my back. I looked up and saw the boys staring at me with big blue eyes. _Woah! Triplets! I feel so sorry for Merida._

"Boys get off of Liz!" Came the stern voice of their mother. Obediently, the triplets climb off me and ran to Elinor. Merida came over and held out her hand for me which I took.

"Sorry abou' them. Their wee little devils!" Apologised Merida as she pulled me up.

"It's alright. I've had worse." I replied.

"Liz could we talk to ye about a few things." Asked Elinor.

"Uh…sure."

Levi and Anne shooed everyone out of the living room so that we could talk in private. I settled down in one of the comfy seats and waited for someone to speak.

Elinor spoke first, "The thing is Liz, we want ye to move in, in a few days. That's if ye want to live with us."

I blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry, I'm confused,"

Merida started to explain to me, "Basically since prom and everythin' is coming up, mah parents think it'll be a good idea that ye move in as soon as possible so that part would be over and done with. Yer care and social workers have agreed on this. So what do ye say?"

"Definitely." I smiled widely like the Cheshire cat. Me and Merida both hugged each other tightly.

I began to talk to her and my new family. I found out that the boys were called, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Merida tried her best to point out the differences between them, but no matter what she did I just couldn't tell them apart.

Butterflies fluttered and danced inside of my stomach as I watched Merida and her family drive away in their car. When they were out of sight, I closed the door and went to my room, dizzy with happiness.

Merida POV

As soon as we were out of sight I called North.

"_Ah Merida what is news?"_

"It's all sor'ed North, Liz will move in this weekend and become mah foster sis'er."

"Splendid Merida, good job. Now all we have to do is keep her safe!"

"Already on it. Have ye heard anything abou' him?"

"No, he is staying off of radar. I have bad feeling though in my belly!"

"Ah know wha' ye mean. Tha' boy of his, I don't like him one bit."

"Tell me."

"One minute he's a nice guy, next he's the Incredible Hulk!"

"Anything else?"

"Apar' from her being his date ta prom, nothing else."

"Okay. Protect her in any way you can. She cannot be allowed to be in any more danger than she's already in!"

"Aye ah know. Ah'll repor' ta ye when ah have more." I hung up on North and texted the others.

**Operation Sera: phase two is done. Get ready for phase three.**

** Meri**

**A/N: Hey again. I thought I'd make up those weeks of forgetting to update to you by updating a second time today! You lucky things! **

**Also I would like to say that I am putting up a poll for you all today. I want to write another fanfic soon but I need help in deciding what one so here are the choices:**

**Sherlock**

**Person of Interest**

**Doctor Who**

**RotBFTD**

**FairyTail (I might do this for my sis)**

**If you want me to do a crossover between anyone of those review or pm me.**

**The poll will end in four weeks today. So that's the 17****th**** May.**

**Looking forward to this.**

**Fangirl Offline**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth POV

Over for the next few days, I did my best to avoid Jacob. I really didn't want to talk to him after what happened.

It was now the day that I would be moving into the Dunbroch family. Levi, Anna and Merida's parents had made a plan for today: I would spend the day in town with my friends and then Elinor will pick me and Merida up to bring me to my home.

I stuffed my purse and my phone into my tan bag and looked around my room. It was now surrounded with brown boxes filled with my personal belongings. This was it. The last time that I was ever going to be in this room, in this house that I had called home since the day I came here.

I looked into my mirror that leant against the cream wall. I wore a white lace summer dress with three-quarter sleeves, along with a pair of tan ballet pumps. My hair was plaited into a fishtail braid (I think I have some sort of obsession with this hairstyle) and finally my silver locket.

Looking around my bare room, past memories came flooding back; my first day here; every tear; every door slam; every song being blasted through the walls; every argument and every single happy moment.

_Knock, knock._

I turned around towards the door and saw Anne standing in the open doorway, smiling. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded.

I walked down the stairs to the hallway where I was greeted by all the residents, Levi and Dunbroch family waiting for me. I glanced at the children that I had called my family. Placing down my luggage, I swallowed Hannah into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said softly into her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." Hannah said back.

I gave her one last squeeze before I let go of her and went over to Anne and Levi. "Well this is it. I guess."

"You know that you're always welcome here." Said Levi as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Anne nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said before pulling them into a hug. Levi pated my back gently as I pulled away, said my final goodbyes and walked out through the doors for the last time. I climbed into the car and buckled myself up and looked out of the window. As the car began to drive away from my, now, previous home, I waved goodbye to the group of people that had been my family for years.

Once the old house was out of sight I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. This was a new start for me. Butterflies continued to do somersaults in my stomach as we drove into town. I spotted Jack, Hiccup and Punzie waiting for us on the pavement.

Me and Merida climbed out of the car, said our goodbyes to Elinor and walked over to everyone else.

"Oh look. Frostbi'e made it in time!" Said Merida who wore a pair of tan skinny jeans, a royal blue top that had golden Celtic patterns at the hem with blue low top converses.

"Actually I'm always on time, you just arrive too early!" Joked Jack. He wore a pair of light jeans with a plain blue top, an open black waist coat and a pair of black shoes.

"Jack you know that's not true." Said Hiccup in a matter-of-fact state. He was wearing dark jeans, a basic green top with a brown leather jacket and a pair of brown boots.

"When have I been late?" Asked Jack.

"Well let's see shall we?" Said Rapunzel, "There was that time you were late for a party, the time that you were late for a trip, the numerous amount of times where you were late for school and…" Rapunzel continued to count off the list with her finger. She, like me, as wearing a dress. A purple one with yellow suns decorating the hem and waist with a pair of purple ballet pumps. She looked more like that blonde spirit. Maybe it was the colour?

"Yeh, yeh whatever." Said Jack, waving a hand at Rapunzel's face lazily.

"Jack you're always late. You came running into class one time, apologising for being late. It fourth period!" I said, laughing lightly.

Jack thought for a moment before finally giving in, "Ok! Fine! I admit it! Happy now?"

I looked at Merida, "And that is how it's done, sister from another mister."

Hiccup perked at this, "Oh yeah. Merida mentioned that. Congrats!"

"I bet it was amazing!" Squealed Rapunzel.

"I think it was great. You deserve to have a nice family." Said Jack.

I blushed, "Thanks Jack."

He smiled back. We continued to smile at each other for a while until we heard Hiccup's voice in the background.

"Love is in the air. Love is in the air!" He sang quietly as he looked around, trying to make out that it wasn't him doing it.

My blush deepened which made Jack laugh a little. God what is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't be blushing to another boy! My thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel.

"So us girls will go and get the dresses and will go and get their tux. We'll meet back at- shall we say- Milkshakers in an hour?"

After going our separate ways, us girls went into multiple shops but didn't find anything. It was only until we went into the last shop was when Merida and Rapunzel found the right dress. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't find anything.

Rapunzel had found an amazing thin-strapped purple ruffle dress. The purple started off as a nice dark shade at the chest and stomach and became lighter as it went down the skirt.

Merida had pulled out a gorgeous royal blue dress from the rails. It was strapless with a long slit down the right leg.

As I waited outside the changings rooms for Merida and Rapunzel, I heard my phone ring. I rummaged through my bag, trying to get to it before it was too late. Finally I got hold of my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"And that is how it's done, sister from mister… And that is how it's done, sister from another mister… And that is how it's done, sister from another mister…" Came a voice from the other end.

"Hello who is this?" I listened to the voice once again until I realised that it was my own.

It was a recording of my own voice!

I looked at the caller ID. It was unknown. But to me that only meant one thing. M.

Oh god was M recording my conversation? I twisted around in my seat to see if I could spot anyone. No one, just ordinary people going about their daily lives. No one was recording other people's conversations or sending creepy texts.

Suddenly my eye fell onto a hooded figure that was facing directly at me. I immediately stiffened. The figure was wearing a simple black cloak with the hood up that covered up their whole body. Even their face. Weirdly, the unknown person wasn't being spotted by everyone else. They just walked past them like they weren't even there. It seemed like I was the only person who could them!

I began to quietly freak out as the hooded person continued to stare at me with their invisible eyes. Then the person moved its black gloved hand into the open, revealing a mobile phone. They pressed a button and their hand sunk back into the darkness of the cloak.

I jumped out of my skin when my phone buzzed in my hand. I quickly darted my eyes onto the screen and then back at the person who was still there. I had a message but I didn't want to take my eyes off the mysterious and freaky unknown individual, mainly out of fear.

After a while of debating silently in my head, I moved my eyes to my phone and opened the message as my heart sped up.

**Peek-a-boo. I can see you.**

** -M**

That was when I almost had a heart attack. M was here and was mostly likely that it was the person in the cloak! I looked up to see that they were gone! My head spun around looking desperately for the cloaked individual. I mean, how hard can it be? Very hard as I found out.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard a voice from behind me, "Liz?"

I jumped out of my chair and spun around to see Merida and Rapunzel with their dresses in their arms, looking worried.

"Are ye ok?" Asked Merida.

I tried to slow down my breathing, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Rapunzel and Merida nodded but both looked unconvinced. Thankfully they didn't press on as they went to pay for the dresses.

Seeing the girls with the bags in their hands made me feel downtrodden as we walked out of the shop. They were successful and I wasn't. Merida and Rapunzel tried to cheer me up but it didn't make a massive difference. To be honest I was too freaked out by my first encounter with M.

We soon met up with the boys at Milkshakers and found that they too were successful. They also tried their best to cheer me up but the results were the same as the girls.

We got a milkshake each and sat down at a table in the café. My brightened as we began to talk and soon I forgot all about M as I drank my Oreo milkshake.

Then my phone buzzed again and I flinched at the sound of it, scared that it was going to be M again. I trembled a little as I got it out to see who it was.

When I saw the ID my stomach dropped like a stone.

"Who is it?" Asked Rapunzel worringly. My expression must've given me away. Damn my bad acting skills.

"It's Jacob."

**A/N: So what do you think? Liz is now Merida's sister (non-related) and she has had her first encounter with the mysterious M!**

**Do you guys still have any ideas on who it is? If you do, tell me!**

**One more thing though before I go: where are the poll votes guys? I need some! **

**Don't forget to review! I'll see you lot next time!**

**Fangirl Offline **


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth POV

"It's Jacob."

"What does he want?" Asked Jack, his voice darkened. I read Jacob's text out loud.

**Hey Liz is it possible for u to meet up with me in town? I need to talk to u. Please.**

**Jacob**

I looked up at the others for advice. I wasn't exactly sure whether or not to meet up with Jacob. I mean he is my boyfriend but he scared me the other day.

"What should I do?" I asked.

Hiccup scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I have an idea. You meet up with him and me and the others will stay around in case things get out of hand."

I nodded, "Ok that sounds great." I replied to Jacob's text.

**Yeh. Sure I'll meet u by the statue in 10 mins. Xx**

"Kiss kiss?" Said Merida as she read my text over my shoulder.

"Yes. Don't forget that I'm in a relationship with him." Merida leaned back into her chair with her hands up in mock surrender, "Just saying."

"Well if you're meeting Jacob by the statue, then we best be going." Said Rapunzel.

We left the café and walked towards the statue that sat in the middle of the main shopping centre. Nervousness was taking control over my body. I looked to my left and was greeted by Jack's brown eyes. Almost immediately I felt better, then everyone went to their separate ways. Have they rehearsed this or something? Because they definitely know what they were doing.

I found Jacob leaning against the base of the statue. He waved when he saw me walking up towards him. I waved back in response.

"Hey how are you?"

"Fine thanks." I said. My hands automatically went to my bag strap but soon they found themselves in Jacob's.

"Look I don't want you to be afraid of me. I understand why though." His eyes darted to the light bruise on my arm that was shown lightly through my sleeves and then back to my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. I felt so horrid after what happened…"

I cut off Jacob mid-sentence, "What did you want to talk about?"

Jacob sighed, "I was hoping for your forgiveness first."

I thought for a moment. Should I or should I not? I know he hurt me but that was unintentional.

Finally I nodded, "I forgive you."

Jacob's smile went from ear to ear as he took hold of my hands and kissed them, murmuring his thanks. "Okay what I wanted to talk was whether we were still together and still dates to prom."

"Of course we are. If we weren't then I would've told you."

Jacob looked down at my empty hands, "You haven't found a dress yet?"

I shook my head, "Literally searched everywhere and found nothing. Why haven't you got your tux?"

"I already got it. It was originally my Dad's."

"Aww that's cute."

Jacob blushed slightly, "I guess."

For about an hour me and Jacob talked. I realised how much I had missed his presence. He then asked me about my days at the care home which then led me to telling him that Merida's family had fostered me. He said that he was happy for me, but beneath his smile I could tell that something was wrong. It wasn't long before he got a text from his Dad; demanding him to come home.

Reluctantly, Jacob bid me goodbye and left the mall.

Once he was out of both eye and ear shot I texted everyone else, saying that the coast was clear. Within minutes everyone was by my side. I told them about his reaction to my news. They all quizzed on it but soon gave up deciding that the reason was probably personal.

I slumped into the back seat of Elinor's car, empty handed. I had found nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. It made me down right disheartened.

But I perked up when I caught sight of the Dunbroch house. It. Was. Massive. Not to mention very grand. It was like a house that came from Downton Abbey.

As we pulled up onto the driveway, I was doing a very good impression of a goldfish. Slowly I got out of the car dumbfounded. Was this seriously my new home!

I looked at Merida for confirmation. Upon seeing my face she laughed and nodded. Only three words came out of my mouth: "Oh. My. God!"

Following Elinor and Merida, I walked through its great big oak doors and continued to be a goldfish whilst they gave a tour. How on earth could someone afford a place like this and still have five (including me) kids?

"And here is your room." Finished Elinor.

I landed back to Earth with a bump. "M-my room?" Elinor smiled and nodded as she opened the door to reveal my new room. I couldn't believe the size of it! It was at least twice the size of my old room! It had a double bed with an overhead canopy with a wooden chest at the foot of it. A wonderful dressing table and a massive wardrobe. In the corner were the brown boxes that held all of my stuff.

"We'll let you have some alone time." Said Elinor as she ushered Merida away and closed the door.

I walked around in absolute shock. Thoughts that were currently flowing through my head were broken off when my shin collided into the wooden chest. Lying on top of it was a brass key. Curiously I slotted the key into the lock. I heard a small click of the chest unlocking.

Carefully I pushed the lid and gasped when I saw the contents. Folded neatly into the chest was a dress and a pair of creamy one inch heeled shoes standing next to the dress.

Not wanting to wreck its neatness, I slowly took the dress and shoes out and placed it onto the bed. Taking it delicately by the straps, I lifted the dress. It was so beautiful!

It was cream and straight with a curvy structure and spaghetti straps. Around the waist were small diamantes that sparkled every time a source of light hit them. I marvelled at its beauty.

In the corner of my eye I spotted a piece of paper lying at the bottom of the chest. I placed the dress back onto the bed and grabbed the paper. I saw that it was a note addressed to me, so instinctively I read it.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_This dress once belonged to your mother. It created so many memories including the meeting of your father. So I thought that it would be fitting for you to wear it to your prom and have it help you create some wonderful memories of your own._

_Look after yourself and be careful on who you trust._

_ -M_

M? M gave me this dress? Maybe it was their way of asking for peace? After with so many reasons of why M would send me this I gave up, deciding that it would be a waste of my time. I let out a sigh and my eyes darted back to the dress. Was this truly once my mum's dress?

I came back to reality when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

Merida popped her head around the wooden door, a cheesy smile spread across her face when she saw the dress.

"Ye found it then?"

I nodded, "It's beautiful!"

Merida clapped her hands, "Ah know right? Go try it on!"

"I don't know Merida, I rather wait 'till prom night."

"Tha' no' fair! Ye saw me in mah dress!"

I opened and closed my mouth when I realised that she was right. With a sigh I gave in. "Fine."

I grabbed the dress and shoes and walked to the screen that stood in the corner of the room. I flung my clothing over the screen as I dressed into the well…dress and shoes. As far as I could tell it was all a perfect fit.

"You ready?" I called out.

"Aye."

Slowly I walked out from behind the screen to see Merida's surprised face. "Oh mah god! Ye look so beautiful!"

I arched an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Merida nodded vigorously, "There's a mirror behind ye."

I turned to the mirror, "Ok but really I think you're…whoa!" My eyes widened in shock as I looked at my reflection. The dress was floor length and fitted in all the right places and shimmered every time that I moved. I turned to look at my back and saw that it was a low back. Thankfully it went as low as two inches under my shoulder blades.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself.

"Ah know right? Imagine Jacks face when he sees ye!"

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks, "Yeh." I looked back at myself one last time before I went to the screen to change. Once I was back in my original clothing I placed the dress and shoes back into the chest.

"Merida." I said, still staring at the chest.

"Aye."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jack."

Merida's eyes widened and quick as a flash she grabbed her phone and began to text furiously. "If we're gonna talk abou' Jack then we need Punzie."

"Why?"

Her head shot up, "Because mah dear sweet non-blood-related sister me and Punzie think tha' ye are falling for Jack."

**A/N: Here you go! Like it?**

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I have a very good excuse though: GCSE exams, studying and well…mainly just life.**

**So please don't kill me! I am going to try to make it all up to you. Btw I am drafting a new fanfic and it will be Doctor Who. Whovians unite! Yes I am a whovian and a sherlockian and a Little Liar and a…what are Harry Potter fans called again? Oh yeah Potterheads! I know it's not a good name but better than some I guess. If you don't know what those first two are then shame on you!**

**Also I am planning on making a Seraphina sequel! If you want that then pm me or review! **

**Speaking of reviews I am going to answer some (from April): **

**Geekyglamour413: No M is not Pitch. And yes Jack and Liz did go out. But Liz doesn't remember it. You'll find out why later in the story.**

**Dragongirl5734: Yes M is like A in PLL (Pretty Little Liars). But maybe more of a goodie.**

**See ya next time! Love ya all!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth POV

Within minutes, a panting Rapunzel cane crashing through my bedroom door.

"Got…your…text." She said in between breaths. Once her breathing was back to normal, she returned to her normal, bubbly self. "Alright if Merida is correct and you are falling for Jack then we need to have a serious discussion. Everyone onto the bed. Now!" She ordered.

Quite lamely me and Merida did as we were told and sat on the bed.

"Right," Said Rapunzel as she sat with us, "Spill, tell us everything." She and Merida leaned towards me eagerly.

"Ok I guess I sort of started to like Jack since he apologised to me. It felt like a moment. And slowly it just came to my attention. Plus I seem to blush every time his name is mentioned." I said.

"Have ye though' abou' Jacob?"

"Not as much as I used to." I admitted, "But the thing I'm confused. I mean, what should I do? Should I say anything or not? Because if I do one of them will have their heart broken and…"

Before I got out of control Rapunzel calmed me down, "Look the best thing to do is to go with the flow and not tell anyone. See how it carries out."

"Well ah'm sure Jack will be thrilled if he ever find ou'. He speaks so highly of ye. He thinks tha world of ye. He even admit'ed tha' he was jealous of ye and Jacob!" said Merida.

"So he like likes me?"

"To be more specific the guy LOVES you!" said Rapunzel, emphasising the word 'love'.

I swore right there and then I went red as a tomato. Ugh why do I keep blushing? Is this some sort of teenage girl thing? I smiled at the thought that entered my mind.

Jack loves me.

Rapunzel was about to speak again when there came a knock from the front door.

"We'll ge' it!" Shouted Merida who got there first and pulled open the door. "Oh hey Jack." Standing in the doorway was Jack with his crooked smile.

"Hey Princess."

"Stop calling meh tha'!" Hissed Merida.

"What? You live in a house so massive that it could be mistaken for a castle! Hey Liz!" He shouted out when he saw me coming up behind Merida.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to ask one of you girls if you could teach me how to waltz." He replied.

"Me and Merida don't." Spoke Rapunzel, "But I know that Liz here does."

2I glared at Rapunzel. I was so regretting telling her that little fact.

"Do you?" Asked Jack.

"Only basics though."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Good enough for me. Is there anywhere we could practice?"

"Ah would advise tha garden since there's enough room for ye ta dance." Said Merida.

"Great. See ya." Waved Jack as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the garden. I glared back at the two for doing such a thing.

Sunlight blinded my eyes as we walked into the garden. Jack turned around when we got to the middle of the green lawn.

"So where do we start?" He asked.

"Um, well first you take your partners hand and pull her in and place your other hand on her waist." I said.

"Like this?" Jack pulled me in and placed a firm hand on my waist. Naturally I placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"Uh yes then you take one step forward and one step back. Your partner will do the opposite. But remember to look at your partner." I advised.

Jack did just that and I felt a warm tingly feeling inside of me. His brown eyes met my green ones.

"And just keep repeating. Maybe add in a few spins as well." I said.

For what felt like forever, me and Jack waltzed around the garden. His eyes never left mine and mine never left his. Every time he twirled me around, I smiled. The way he held me made me feel like a princess. Slowly we came to a stop, still looking into each other's eyes. But more deeply. The moment somehow felt perfect.

My heart was racing, butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach and blood was pounding loudly in my ears. The gap between us began to fill slowly. It was different this time because this time I wasn't scared. I felt like I wanted it to happen.

Our lips were just millimetres apart when suddenly something came barging into my head like a bull.

No, not something. Someone. Jacob.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I slowly walked away from Jack, head hung low. _Stupid! Stupid! What were you thinking?_

I carried on walking back into the house not daring to look back or at anyone. Jack's face flashed before my eyes; his hurt face. Through the hallway; up the stairs and into the safety of my room. I closed my door and slid down the wall next to it.

Why does this always have to happen after anything to with Jack or Jacob? I pondered in my thoughts for a while, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. I pulled my knees up to my chest hoping for some comfort from it.

_Knock knock._

"Liz can I come in?" Came Jack's voice. I tried to answer but a lump in my throat prevented me from doing so. Instead I just reached up and turned the door handle.

The door creaked open and Jack walked in, looking down at me with regret in his eyes. "Can I sit with you? I promise there won't be any kissing." Jack joked lightly.

The corners of my mouth turned up and I nodded. Jack sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry. I should've stopped before it happened. I know perfectly well about you and Jacob."

"Jack it's fine." I said, "I should've stopped as well."

"Can you forgive me?" He asked. "Please Merida is going to kill me if you don't." He added as gentle humour.

I smiled, "You know I can never stay mad at you. You are forgiven."

Jack smiled as well, "Thanks. I have something for you by the way." He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small navy box.

"That better not contain an engagement ring."

"Don't worry. Its not beside we're too young for that." Jack opened it and showed me a beautiful snowflake charm. It glistened like a diamond in the sunlight that was beaming into my room. It was a white blue colour; like it had been made from ice.

I took it from the box, "Jack it's absolutely beautiful. It must've cost you a fortune."

"Not really. I know someone who makes all kinds of charms. He made one for me and in return I have to help him out for a month."

"You didn't have to."

"I did. I was going to give it to you when I was going to ask you to be my date. But of course you were already taken. So I thought let's just give to Liz. It'll be a nice surprise."

I attached it to my locket and looked at Jack, "Thank you. So much."

"Your welcome."

I smiled and that was when I made my mind up. Not just by the charm but because of who they were. I knew who I wanted to be with.

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter Twelve! **

**Two chapters in two days? You lucky readers! I told you that I'll make it up to you! **

**See you next time.**

**Fangirl Offline (I can't believe I forgot to do that last time! ****) **


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elizabeth POV

The next day I came into school in a really good mood. Everything around me seemed happier and I saw things in a different light. I walked up to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek from behind.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He turned around, "I say you're in a cheery mood today!"

"I wonder why?" I said playfully.

"You make me so happy." Smiled Jacob.

"And you to me." I replied.

The day went by in a blur, it only seem to stop at the end of the school day. I was at my locker collecting my things when I spotted Jack walk past.

"Hey Jack!" I called out.

Jack turned around to who it was. When he saw me his face lit and I swore his eyes sparkled. "Hey Liz. How are you?"

"Good thanks. Thank you for the millionth time for the charm. I love it."

"And for the millionth time you're welcome." Teased Jack. I smiled and he smiled. In the end we both smiled at each other like crazy people. Jack finally broke it off when he cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I better go." He said awkwardly.

"Same here. Elinor will just worry if I'm late." I replied nodding. After waving goodbye, I turned around and walked towards the entrance. Thoughts, once again, invaded my mind but were broken off when I walked into something big.

I tilted my head upwards and saw a long white beard that was attached to the face of an old man with blue eyes.

"Mr Nicholas!" I gasped, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Mr Nicholas, the headmaster, gave a hearty laugh, "Don't worry! You were having happy thought. Now tell me how are things?" He said in a Russian accent.

"Great! I've been fostered by Merida and her family."

"Ah congratulations!"

And I may have found someone."

"A special someone?" He asked, his eyes twinkled.

I nodded, "Yes. It's Jacob Black, the new boy."

"Ah yes I know him. In fact I know his father very well." The twinkle died down a little.

"But…" I trailed.

"There's a but?" He wondered.

"Yeah. I think I'm falling for someone else." I said, slightly embarrassed that I was now talking to the headmaster of my school about my love life.

"May I ask who?"

"Jack Frost."

The twinkle returned, "Ah yes him. A nice young fellow but makes mistakes that he later regrets. Most of the time he means no harm. However we all make mistakes. Doing that is what makes us human."

"I wondered when I'll hear those words of wisdom." I laughed.

He smiled kindly at me, "Now run along I know that Ms Dunbroch is going to get impatient."

I just laughed and waved him goodbye.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard voices.

"…ye better stay away from her!" Came a Scottish accent. Merida! Being curious, I eavesdropped on her conversation.

I heard a small chuckle, "And why would I do that?" Jacob!

"We all know tha' no' true!" Spat Merida.

"What evidence do you have? None! Now why don't you run along to mummy and be a good girl." Mocked Jacob.

I raised my eyebrows. If there was one that I had learned from my time with Merida is that you should never mock her. Ever!

"Ye can sat wha'ever. But ah will make sure tha' ye do no' harm her!"

"Look red I don't care what you do. You should know that by now. As long she's with me, it will work. Now scram before you get and your friends get hurt!"

I mentally shook my head. Was it me or did Jacob just threaten everyone else? Maybe he meant something else that involved the four. Yeah that sounds more reasonable.

_Buzz._

I groaned silently. Not now! I got my phone out and read the message that was once again from M.

**Jacob isn't who he says he is. Neither are your friends or Mr Nicholas.**

** -M**

I frowned. What do they mean by that? I mentally shook my head once again. Now's not the time. I'll find out later.

I quietly slipped away towards the main entrance where Elinor was waiting in her car. I opened the car door and jumped in letting out a huge sigh. Elinor took notice if this and spun around in her seat.

"Ye alright Liz? How was school today?" She asked.

"It was fine." I merely replied. Too many thoughts were going through my head; the guardian book; Jack vs Jacob; the tension between everyone; M; Jacob and Merida's conversation.

"What's wrong?" Asked Elinor being the concerned mother she always was.

I sighed, "I'm just feel so stuck in the middle."

Elinor frowned, "Is it about that boy yer seeing?"

I nodded, "I just don't know what to do. I mean I love my friends to bits. They're one of the first ones that I've had in years. But Jacob's my first ever boyfriend and I don't want to ruin it."

"He's called Jacob Black isn't he?"

"Yes. But the main problem is that there's all this tension and rivalry between my friends and Jacob especially through Jack and I want to know what the hell is going on! Maybe if I knew I could help." I finished quietly.

"I think it would be wise to slowly gather information before you decide anything. It's like that with kids. Especially teenagers." Advised Elinor.

I smiled softly, "Thanks Elinor."

"Your welcome. Do you know where Merida is?"

"Uh…"

The passenger door opened and Merida slid in, fuming and muttering under her breath. "Stupid boy wit' his so called father. 'We're gonna beat ye.'" She mimicked. "Oh he does no' know wha' he's done now…"

Merida continued to mutter to herself until Elinor cleared her throat rather loudly. She looked up to see me and Elinor staring at her.

"Wha'?" She asked.

"A lady does not mutter ta herself." Said Elinor in a stern voice. Merida tutted in response as her mother started up the car and began to drive away from the school.

In my mind I was questioning Merida's muttering. Something about it bugged me. But then again isn't everything else lately?

Jack POV

I walked across the corridor trying to find North. Things were getting serious now. She was up to her eyes in danger. Finally I found him talking to a fellow teacher.

"Excuse me Mr Nicholas." I said down the corridor.

North became the headmaster of the school when Liz was to be of age. The time when she was most vulnerable to him. We were given instructions to not to communicate with her in any way whilst we were at the school, until the time was right. It was painful for me to do it. The others found it hard but not as hard as I found it.

'For her own safety." Bunny had said. So we went along with it. If it's to keep her safe then so be it.

I heard North mutter an 'excuse me' to the teacher and walked over to me.

"What is it Jack?" He asked.

"I gave her the charm."

Is she wearing it?"

"Yes."

"Good. As long as she has it on, the boy cannot do it. Just make sure that she doesn't drift off to their side. Who knows what could happen!"

"That's the thing she's still with him!" I pointed out, "But I think she's leaning more towards me now."

North raised a bushy eyebrow, "How so?"

"Oh just a little waltzing lesson together and next thing you know she has the charm." I said, flexing my fingers.

"Yes she mentioned something to do with having feelings for you." North said as he stroked his beard.

I felt a smile coming on, "Great."

"You need to be more careful though. I have a feeling that _he_ is getting stronger which means that the boy will be too." Said North.

"I'm always careful." I said throwing my arms wide whilst walking backwards.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this is late but it's going to be like that for a while. **

**Reason 1: Mock exams this week**

**Reason 2: Work experience**

**Reason 3: It is almost the end of the school year for me. YEY!**

**But I will try my very best to update whenever I can. I can't remember if I'd mentioned this or not but I am going to put up the first chapter of my RotBTD fanfiction. And it's a Spy AU (I'm just gonna call the AU that). So please please please** **read it!** **And if I get enough views and reviews then I'll carry on.**

**I shall see you all next chapter!**

**Fangirl Offline**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth POV

The week flew by and soon enough it was the day when we could a let our hair down and have a good time. Prom.

You could tell that everyone was excited. Walking into the school you could sense the new atmosphere.

I walked to my locker and pressed my left shoulder into it. There I daydreamed about what could happen tonight between me and Jacob. Maybe our first kiss. That'll be romantic. But my daydreaming of romance was not to last as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my chest.

"Hello." Came Jacob's voice as he kissed my cheek. I craned my neck around to look at him.

"Hello there." I turned around in his arms and my own around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Great." Smiled Jacob, "But I might have to leave early though."

"Oh why?"

"My Dad's ill. He said he'll be alright for a few hours but I think if he wasn't, you know, alone for that long."

"Well I hope he gets well soon." I said.

"Thanks." He looked at his watch, "Damn I got to hand in something this morning and I almost forgot."

"Go and do it now. I'll see you tonight."

Jacob smiled and walked away. I turned around to see Rapunzel and Merida walking towards me.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hey."

"Excited?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Oh yes!" Rapunzel clapped her hands excitedly.

"Same here ah guess." Replied Merida. She was never the one for dressing up for anything.

"Who's your date Rapunzel? I know that Merida has Hiccup." I asked.

"Jack. But we're only going as friends because I'm with already with someone. He goes to a different school and I know that Jack has his eye on someone else." Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I fiddled with the snowflake charm subconsciously, "I…uh…well."

"Oh come on Liz, we saw yer lit'le momen' wit' Jack." Said Merida.

"It was so cute!" Squealed Rapunzel, "I was literally shouting at you two to kiss!"

"We almost did but I'm not the kind of girl that cheats on her boyfriend."

"Fair enough." Said Merida shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed. Everything felt so good. Throughout the day everyone was smiling at each other, knowing that tonight would be magical.

* * *

Me, Merida, and Rapunzel came home to a very loud household. The triplets were running around causing mayhem. Elinor was trying her best to protect the dresses, makeup and hair accessories from them and Fergus was getting confused by everything. He didn't know what to do; either help Elinor or try to sort out the boys.

"Mum wha's going on?" Asked Merida as she picked up one of the boys.

"Oh Merida ah'm trying to sort everything out but the boys are being trouble and yer father isn't being much help either!"

Fergus turned around at the accusation, "Ah'm sorry love but all this girly stuff is making me confused!"

Merida let out a huff, "Ok. Dad, ye and the boys go somewhere fun whilst us lot can get ready." Knowing that it was best not to disobey the ladies of the household, Fergus rounded up the boys and went to the car. Soon enough they drove off and now that they were gone we were able to get ready.

As I got changed behind my own screen, I felt so happy being in my mother's dress. It was something that I could connect directly to her. I slipped on my heels and walked out into the open where I both saw Merida and Rapunzel in their own dresses.

"Liz!" Rapunzel gasped, "You look amazing!"

"So do you!"

Rapunzel twirled around in a giggly sort of manner. "Now let's get this makeup and hair over and done with." She said, looking directly at Merida, "That includes you."

Merida pouted but allowed Rapunzel to drag into a chair. She pouted even more when she saw Rapunzel pulling out a makeup brush and started to apply foundation on her.

"I'm only doing natural Merida, so stop pouting."

"Fine." Grumbled Merida, crossing her arms. I laughed quietly to myself as Elinor put makeup on my own face. Five or so minutes later, she and Punzie swapped places so that Elinor was doing Merida's hair and that Rapunzel was doing mine.

"Now what to do?" She asked herself. Her face lit up when an idea popped into her head. "Ah ha!"

She started by pulling all of my hair to one side and did a fishtail braid. Once she had tied it off, Rapunzel grabbed a plastic box that had about five or six false hair flowers inside. She then began to weave them into my braid, putting in bigger ones at the top and smaller ones at the bottom whilst putting fewer in as she went down the braid. When she had finally finished, Rapunzel took a step back and admired her handiwork.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Close your eyes then." I smiled and did as I was told. I felt Punzie pull me out of my seat and make me walk forward. When she stopped, I stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Mm hm!"

I opened my eyes and found me in makeup that looked so natural it looked like I didn't have any on, delicate looking flowers were woven into my hair and my locket and charm laid neatly on my chest.

"Punzie this is amazing!"

"Just wait till you see Merida!" Said Rapunzel. I turned around in curiosity and found out what Rapunzel meant. Merida looked beautiful! Her makeup was the same as mine and her hair was tamer than it usually was. The front bits were pinned to the back of her head, revealing more of her face.

"Wow! I never thought that I see the day when Merida Dunbroch wore makeup!" I teased.

"Well today will be tha only day!" Said Merida placing her hands on her hips. "But now it's yer turn."

Me and Merida pulled Rapunzel into a chair, Merida did her hair whilst I did her makeup. When we had finished, we took in our handiwork. Rapunzel's makeup was, once again, natural, Merida had placed in mini diamond flowers into her hair and dotted them around seeing that it was pretty much the only thing that we could do with her hair.

We all rounded up around the full length mirror and squealed in delight as we took in each other's appearance.

"The boys will be here any minute." Said Rapunzel then as if on cue a car horn could be heard from outside. We grabbed our purses and ran out of the door to investigate.

Coming up the driveway was a limousine with Hiccup and Jack standing up through the open roof.

"Hello ladies!" Shouted Hiccup.

"Oh mah god Hiccup!" Said a surprised Merida.

"I told Hiccup that this would be a babe magnet because there are three beautiful ladies right in front of us!" Laughed Jack as the limo pulled up in front of us.

"Boys this is amazing!" I said, "But it must've cost loads!"

"Don't worry my Dad was more than happy to pay for it!" Said Hiccup when the limo came to a stop. Me, Merida and Rapunzel then climbed into the limo, and were amazed by the interior. Long seats and a mini bar.

"Champagne for the ladies?" Offered Jack.

"Yes please." Replied Rapunzel. All five of us soon had a small glass of champagne. As I sipped my drink a question formed in my head.

"Do you know where Jacob is?" All of them stopped at his name. Jack was the one to speak.

"He said that he had to care of something that involved with the prom so he'll meet you at the front."

"Ok." I said, taking note of Jack's tone of voice. It sounded relieved yet worried.

* * *

The journey to the school was filled with talking and laughing. Jack had managed to crack a joke that almost made champagne shoot out of Rapunzel's mouth. When we had arrived, Hiccup and Jack got out of the limo first and helped us out like gentlemen.

As I got out I saw Jacob standing on the steps looking flabbergasted. He wore just a simple tux. I looked down slightly as a blush darkened my cheeks. He walked down the steps to meet me. As he got closer to me, I noticed that the others became a bit tensed.

"Go on ahead." I said, "I'll catch up."

Merida looked against the idea but reluctantly began to climb the stairs along with Hiccup. Rapunzel and Jack followed suit after giving Jacob a quick glare which he gave in return.

"You looked absolutely beautiful." He said.

"And you look dashingly handsome." I replied back.

Jacob smiled in return and handed his arm to me, "Mi'lady if you please."

I took his arm, "Of course m'lord."

As we entered into the sports hall, I was shocked. You could never tell that the room we were in right now was where we did Physical Ed. Elegant drapes were all over the walls and along the sides of the tables. There was a huge stage where a DJ played his tracks, above the stage was a huge banner saying _Congratulations Seniors!_

On one side there was a big bowl of punch and various snacks. The floor was filled with hundreds of students dancing, being and having fun. Jacob began pulling me in onto the dance floor.

I gave in after telling him numerous times that I don't really dance and just began to go with the music. I could tell already that tonight was going to amazing.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry that it's been so long since the last update. Unfortunately it will be like this for quite a while as I'm starting the most important year of my school career. **

**I would like to say thank so very much to geekyglamour413 and Dragongirl5734 for your constant reviews! They have really helped me to carry on with this story! **

**I have deleted my prologue to this story as I find that it may be driving some potential reader and followers away. **

**See you next chapter (whenever that will be)!**

**Fangirl Offline **


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Elizabeth POV

Energetic songs were soon coming to an end as it got later into the night. Slow songs were now being played and couples/partners were dancing slowly to them. I had my arms looped around Jacob's neck and his were snaked around my waist.

"This night has been wonderful." I said.

"I agree." Said Jacob. His eyes then fell onto my necklace. Frowning he lifted the snowflake with his index finger and thumb. "Who gave you this?" He asked.

"Jack did." I replied.

Jacob's thumb grazed over the charm several times before placing it back down onto my chest. We danced for ages but had stopped when Jacob's phone buzzed in his pocket, which he dug out.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Just my Dad." He said, putting the phone away. "Just telling that he's fine."

"That's good."

Jacob's eyes then locked onto mine and then it started all over again. The world around us began to melt. My heart was thumping as we drew closer and closer.

Rapunzel POV

I looked at the large clock above me and realised what the time was.

"Jack." I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around in response. "The moon is at its highest." Merida and Hiccup heard me as well because their face became panic-stricken. Jack's eyes filled with dread and worry as he looked over my shoulder.

I followed his eyesight and saw what he saw. Liz and Jacob's lips getting seriously close to each other. This was bad! Super bad!

I saw Jack making a bee-line to the couple through the heavy crowd. I tried to follow him but fell behind. But soon enough I had made my way to Jack who standing as still as a rock, arms limp by his side.

"Jack are you alright?" Asked Hiccup.

"Is every'hing- oh no." Shuddered Merida. My eyes widened as I realised what was happening. Slowly I came up to them and saw Liz and Jacob kissing.

IT had happened. The kiss that we had been warned about so many times had happened. So many thoughts were going through my mind. Only one thing was clear.

We were all doomed.

Elizabeth POV

Me and Jacob kissed. Me and Jacob kissed! I should calm down before I overreact but it was amazing! Finally nothing had interrupted us and butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach. Even though the kiss itself was amazing, something didn't feel right.

There was no fireworks that were meant to be there when you kiss someone you love. It felt plain and not as loving as I thought it would be. Needing air, I broke the kiss and stared into Jacob's eyes.

He smiled, "I love you Elizabeth Collins."

"I love you too." I knew there was a hint of doubt in voice but I couldn't shake the feeling that something about this felt wrong. It felt bad. But why?

Then his phone buzzed and I felt slightly thankfully for it for some reason. Jacob sighed and looked at it, "I'm sorry Liz but something's gone wrong and my Dad needs me. I need to go."

"No its okay. He needs you. Go! I'll see you later."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Said Jacob as he walked away.

Once he was gone and I sighed, feeling mixed emotions. I was happy because I just had my first kiss but I wasn't because something wasn't right. In a way I knew what it is was yet I didn't know.

Then my own phone buzzed, the screen presented the ID as unknown. Great M just had to come in at this moment. I opened the message and read it.

**All is revealed. Turn around. Sorry. **

** -M**

_M apologised? For what? Hang on, what is revealed? Turn around? Please don't tell me that M is here!_

Despite the thoughts in my head, I turned around only to face a group of very shocked and worried faces.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. Merida suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit. Hiccup and Jack followed, looking over their shoulders every so often.

"What's going on?" I asked, now a bit scared.

"Now's not tha time." Said Merida as she pulled me into the car park. "Jack ye got tha globe ready?"

"Yep." Replied Jack. I saw him pull out a large snow globe from his pocket. How the hell did I not notice that?

"You're scaring me." I said.

"We just need to get you somewhere safe that's all." Said Rapunzel, trying to reassure me.

"Safe from what?" I asked. I then yanked my wrist from Merida's hand and backed away. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Now's not the time!" Said Hiccup, "We need to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!" I protested.

"You will when you are safe!" Said Jack with a raised voice.

"I'm not in danger!" I responded, throwing my arms out.

"Yes you are!" Exclaimed Rapunzel, "Look there's something special about you-"

I laughed right in her face, "Me? Special? Oh wow! Elizabeth Collins-"

As soon as I said my name Jack blew up, "Your name is not Elizabeth!"

I suddenly stopped, "What?"

"Your real name is Seraphina Pitchner and you're a princess!" He grabbed my hand. "Now we need to get you away!"

"Away from what?" Then as if on cue, something that looked like black sand shot out from the drain in front of us. It formed and solidify into a black skeletal horse with harsh golden eyes.

I pointed a shaking finger at it, "What the hell is that?"

"A nightmare." Growled Jack. "Punzie I need you to get Liz to the Pole."

Rapunzel nodded and took my hand and pulled me away just as more sand creatures came. We ran as fast as we could. I saw Rapunzel shaking the snow globe and whisper into it. She then threw it onto the ground and a portal-looking-thing appeared out of nowhere. I wanted to stop but Rapunzel kept pulling me towards it.

Before I knew it, we stepped into the portal. I felt like I was being twisted in many ways, it finally stopped when I fell onto the ground.

"Rapunzel Corona! You are going to tell me what the heck is going on and what Jack was going on about!" I looked up and saw a young woman, who was the spitting image of the guardian of truth, standing in front of me.

"You're not Rapunzel." I said standing up.

The young woman smiled at me, "I am Liz. Remember your book?"

My eyes widened as I remembered it. I looked at her again and slowly I began to recognise Rapunzel. "Oh my god, Punzie? How did your hair…your dress?"

Rapunzel squealed excitedly, "Now that I'm back at the Pole with you, my original appearance came back. Ooo, wait till you see Jack, you will not be able to recognise him!"

I frowned in confusion but then I remembered the text from M. Something about the four lying about the book. Was M hinting things at me? Maybe I could consider M as a good guy. Was M even a guy?

I looked around at my surroundings. It felt strangely familiar. Large wooden beams were supporting the floor above. A huge globe was rotating with lights shining on every continent and- hold the phone. Yetis? Elves? Making toys?

"One question. Am I dead? Because I must've woken in Santa's workshop or something." I laughed nervously.

"Nope. You're definitely alive; if you weren't then I'll be massive trouble. But you are right about Santa's workshop." Rapunzel pointed a nearby window, "Take a look outside."

I walked to the massive window next to me, when I looked outside all I saw was white snow. "What's happening though why are we here?"

"I tell you when everyone is here? North should be coming around the corner." Said Rapunzel, trying to reassure me.

I nodded and then frowned, "Who's North?"

"Seraphina!" Boomed a loud voice. A large man with baggy, black trousers, boots, a red top with the sleeves rolled up came walking up towards us. He had white hair, beard and blue eyes that was when I realised that it was Mr Nicholas.

"There she is!" He shouted.

"Sir what are you doing here?" I asked.

Mr Nicholas laughed. _Rude_. "I was Mr Nicholas but now I am North!"

I raised my eyebrow, North sighed, "You know, Santa, Father Christmas."

"Okay, what-?" I couldn't finish or even start my question when I heard an Australian accent behind me.

"North this has better be good! All the eggs at the Warren have gone haywire!"

Eggs? Warren?

"Bunny this is serious! Look!" North said pointing a large finger at me.

I turned around and saw, what I could only describe it as, a bunny-that-looks-a-bit-like-a-kangaroo? His fur was grey with tribal tattoos on his arms and slung over his back was a pair of boomerangs.

Bunny just stared at me, "Uh hi?" I said hoping that it would stop the staring.

"North, Sera! How did she get here? Why is she here?"

"Because obviously she was in danger!" Said North as though it was obvious. "Sera this is Bunny. The Easter Bunny."

I cocked my head to the side, "The Easter Bunny actually exists? Next you're gonna tell that the Tooth Fairy is real!"

Then suddenly something colourful came whizzing in along with gold sand.

"Is she here? North is it true? Has she come back?" A half hummingbird and half human buzzed around North asking questions so fast that you think she wasn't breathing in between. She had blue to green ombre feathers and peacock style feathers at the end. She had big purple eyes and gold bracelets and anklets.

Her delicate looking wings fluttered furiously as they kept her hovered above the ground. "Where is she? Where is she?" She said excitedly.

"Tooth calm down." Said North.

Tooth looked around the room, her purple eyes found me and she flew towards me before talking to me quickly, high on excitement.

"Oh it really is you! I just thought that North was pulling on our legs, but now I know it's true!"

"I'm sorry who-"I suddenly got interrupted by Tooth as she began poking her fingers into my mouth.

"Oh look at your teeth! They are perfect! White and straight! Girls have a look!" Tiny versions of Tooth came forward, chirping as they looked at me teeth.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." Said North.

"Oh sorry! Sometimes I get too excited." Apologised Tooth.

"I don't mean to offend but who are you?"

"Oh yes I forgot that you don't remember. I'm Tooth aka The Tooth Fairy and that's Sandy over there." Tooth pointed to a golden man who waved at me. He floated over to me with signs coming and going so fast that I didn't know what they were meant to be.

"That's how Sandy communicates." Said Tooth.

"Hi Sandy." I said. He smiled at me but it fell when he saw my charm. He pointed a finger at it and made a snowflake sign above his head.

"You want my charm?" I asked. Sandy nodded and I unhooked my charm and gave it to him.

"Is everything okay?" Sandy was deep in thought when a portal opened up behind us. A young man and woman came tumbling out. Squinting, I suddenly recognised them. It was one of those Guardians! But the big mass of red hair and the prosthetic leg told me who they really were.

"Merida are you okay?" Hiccup asked, gently tugging Merida's arm.

"Aye ah'm fine Hiccup."

"Merida? Hiccup?" I piped up. They both flicked their heads up. Hiccup nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh man in moon. I guess we owe an explanation."

"I'll have it when Jack gets here. In fact where is he?" Then as if on cue another portal opened right next to me and another young man came out with ease. It was the other Guardian! His name was on the tip of my tongue. Oh what was it?

"Jack you're here!" Said Rapunzel.

I did a double take at 'Jack'. "That's Jack?" Then I remembered the book. My eyes widened in realisation. "Oh wow."

Jack smirked and leant on his staff, "Impressed?"

"With the fact that you and North have matching hair. Yes." I teased. "I prefer it really to your brown hair."

"Jeez get a room." Joked Bunny.

"Oh the kangaroo made it." Said Jack.

"Watch it Frostbite." Warned Bunny. Then something in my head tingled. It was just as Bunny called Jack 'frostbite'. Was it trying to trigger something? Or maybe it was just a headache coming on?

"Now," North boomed once again, "We need to get to business! Elizabeth allow us to fill you in on something very important."

**A/N: Hey guys! I FINALLY MANAGED TO DO A CHAPTER! I feel so horrible for having you all wait for days….weeks….okay months. But my school decided that because they love all their GCSE's students so much that they would give them a pile of course due in at Christmas. (Thanks so much.) **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately I cannot promise a new chapter coming up anytime soon. But since I love you guys, you might get lucky! **

**Please review, maybe give me ideas or whatever. Don't forget to check out my other Big Four story **_**One Last Chance**_**. It does feature frozen (because I love Jelsa, spoilers) and is spy au (does it already say that in the summary?). **

**Fangirl Offline**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elizabeth POV

"It all started when you were once known as Seraphina Pitchner." Explained North. "Your parents were very important people."

"And by important. We mean like Royal family important!" But in Tooth.

"Which she was." Added Hiccup. North gave him an annoyed look. "What? Liz might as well know! Plus Jack blurted it out."

"What? Jack wasn't joking?" I said. Hiccup shook his head. "Well isn't that a first."

"Hey!"

"Anyways," Continued North, "Yes you were royalty. Highly respected. Me, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were to protect the family as our duties of being Guardians. When you were born, we were given the honour of teaching you the skills of a Guardian."

"Turned out to be quite a fighter anyways." Bunny said.

"And then as you grew older, you became friends with Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel. Even though they all belonged to different time periods, you were able to see each other due to the connections in the palace. You all became inseparable and…troublesome."

"I will not forget the day they pranked Bunny into thinking that the Groundhog was here." Smiled Tooth.

"It was not funny." Pouted Bunny.

"Then of course due to your heritage, you had inherited the power of nature. This in turn gave you title of Mother Nature." I raised my eyebrows. Mother Nature? _Mother Nature?_ Talk about power!

Suddenly North's face turned grim, "But then came that day when they came. An old enemy of ours known as Pitch Black who you may know him as the bogeyman."

"The guy that hides under children's beds?" I guessed.

"Yes. But he wasn't alone. Along with him was a whole army of Nightmares and his son Jacob Black."

My heart suddenly dropped into my stomach. "What? No! Not my Jacob surely? Surely not?" North nodded. "It can't be true though. He's too nice to me…" I then remembered that time when he had gripped my arm really tight and his eyes had changed tones. Maybe it was.

"Sorry it's not what you want to hear." Said Rapunzel patting my shoulder. "Of course you don't have to be believe straight away."

North continued again, "The Nightmares invaded our land. We tried to hold them off but they were stronger. But then you five jumped straight in and managed to do a better job than us! The battle was almost coming to an end when you came face-to-face with Jacob. None of you really gained upper hand until at one point you had finally managed to knock Jacob down."

"Then Jack tried to get you away. After all you were heir to the throne. But that only acted as a distraction and Jacob fired an arrow as you." North stopped. He couldn't carry on, I could tell. Bunny stepped in.

"The arrow hit you straight in the heart. It was fatal and there was nothing that we could do to save you. After watching you…die, Jack went mental."

"You would've as well." Muttered Jack. He had suddenly gone quiet and had put his hood up. This story seemed more personal to him than anyone else.

"He almost defeated the Nightmare Army. But for some reason as soon as you were gone, Pitch, his son and their army retreated."

Tooth carried on, "Your parents were distraught. Your father changed as did your mother. He would lock himself up for days, refusing to speak to anyone and your mother had locked the palace gates. Losing a daughter that was only sixteen years of age was a massive hit for them. This was their reaction; shutting themselves off from the outside world."

"No one heard from them for years and then one day they just…disappeared. We had no idea where they went. But since there was a blood binding in the palace, it collapsed, destroying all connections that it had. Thankfully we were able to get to the other four because of North's snow globe."

"Then we got a message from Manny saying that you will return in another life. But he warned us that on this date if a certain act was committed between you and anyone in relation to Pitch then it would give Pitch and Jacob a chance of defeating us."

As soon as Tooth mentioned something about an act, I felt a horrible sinking feeling in my chest. "Ohh." I said, "I may have or may have not kissed Jacob. Would that be the 'certain' act?"

"What?" Said North.

"That's why the Nightmares were there." Said Jack, "They're back."

"But that's not entirely possible! Sandy had put dream sand into that charm!" Cried Bunny.

"We know that. Jacob must've found a way around it." Said Hiccup.

I stood feeling mildly confused. I could only guess what dream sand was.

North turned to Sandy, "What do you think Sandy?" Sandy looked up and nodded. North looked almost grave. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. A black dragon-like-creature bounded out of nowhere to Hiccup's side.

"Who's that?" I asked over the rumbling sound of moving ground. The dragon perked his ears up and smiled, or at least tried to. That was then I noticed that he had no teeth.

"This is Toothless. My dragon and best friend. I'll tell you later but we need to go!" Said Hiccup. Then the shaking stopped. The air was strangely still. Even the elves and yetis had stopped in their tracks.

"This is not righ'" Muttered Merida who had a bow and arrow that I was sure she didn't have a moment ago.

A cold laugh rang through the quiet room, "Oh look at this! Isn't this exciting?" Rapunzel placed a hand on my shoulder and instantly I felt scared. Everyone was slowly crowding around me, looking in different directions.

"And the fear from her is so strong!" Said the voice again. Then from the shadows, a man with grey skin, black hair and cold, sharp, golden eyes. "Who knew that young Seraphina would be so weak?"

"Pitch." Jack growled.

"How did you get in here?" North demanded.

"It was very easy. Just a little nightmare here and there." Sneered Pitch. So this was the bogeyman. I didn't know whether to be slightly disappointed or scared. I had pictured him to be more menacing but the more I thought about it, the eyes were menacing enough.

Pitch cocked his head to the side as he looked directly at me through the barrier of Guardians. "Well, well your majesty. Welcome back. I will admit my son was right about you."

I didn't say anything in return. I feared that I'd say something wrong.

"Oh the silent treatment. That's a bit rude."

"You're not going to get her this time." Warned Hiccup.

Pitch gave a cold grin, "Haddock. Always the smart one." A whine screeched through the building and the skeletal horses appeared, creeping up all around us.

Merida slipped a small sword into my hand, "Can ye fight?"

"Did fencing for a whole summer. Might be a bit rusty but yes." I replied back whilst trying to estimate the number of the horses. I thought back to that summer. Strong back, steady footing and a firm hold.

My eyes came into contact with Pitch's as he simply said, "Boo."

The horses charged straight at us and the Guardians responded. Hiccup had whipped an iron sword that was in flames and Rapunzel was…using her hair as a whip?

Everyone by now had spread out but still circled around me. At the moment it seemed pointless for me to even have a sword with me because nothing came past them.

But I guess I spoke to soon because one rogue nightmare practically came out of nowhere (and I mean out of nowhere) and charged towards me. I held my sword at the ready. Once it was close enough I swung across its neck and watched its body disintegrate into a meaningless pile of sand.

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at the sword in my grasp. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Aaahhh!" I heard multiple cries around me. I looked up and found everyone being thrown off their feet and away from me; in front of me was Pitch. He chuckled darkly and advanced as I gripped the sword tighter. He then created his sword out of the black sand. He stopped and smirked.

Pitch lunged towards me, swinging his sword downwards. I only reacted in time to block the attack and counter act it. He swung for me again and I blocked. This routine went on until I had managed to break the pattern and bite back, swinging my towards his arm.

But he blocked and pushed his sword hard against mine and ripped it out of my hand. The sword twirled in the air and landed with a loud clang onto the wooden.

Panic and fear began to drown me as I stood there defenceless, with no one coming to my aid. I was trying to back away as quickly as I could, towards my sword but Pitch was always close to me.

He sent a wave of black sand to swipe across my feet, making me trip and landed on my back. He was still advancing, I tried to crawl away but the long skirt of my dress was limiting me.

Pitch raised his sword high.

"No!" Jack cried and Pitch swung down.

It all happened very slowly. I had raised my hands upwards as an instinctive barrier and waited for the blade to cut them. But nothing happened. I only had my eyes partially open but I swear that something bright appeared from or near my hands and hit Pitch straight in his chest, pushing his halfway across the room and into a wall.

Cautiously I lowered my arms and looked around. Everyone was free and looking confused. I looked over to Pitch and saw him trying to stand up, thin streaks of smoke were evaporating off him. My hands felt hot and tingly.

I stood up, "What just happened?"

"Well one thing for sure is that you did zap Pitch." Said Rapunzel. "In fact where is he?" I looked around. Pitch had disappeared, Sandy was sending streams of dream sand around to seek him out. He finally shook his head when the sand evaporated. Wherever Pitch was now, he wasn't here.

"I think you might be coming back." North said. "That was your signature move. Using lightning."

"Wait. That light just a minute ago was lightning?" I said. North nodded. _Awesome._

Suddenly Toothless bounded up to me, with his tongue hanging out. I yelped as he jumped at my feet.

"It's okay." Hiccup reassured me. "He just wants to say hi to you." He walked over to me and took my hand. "This is how you gain a dragons trust." Hiccup lifted my hand with the palm facing Toothless.

Toothless sniffed it before placing his head firmly against my palm. I gasped as he did so. His skin was dry yet smooth. Daring myself, I turned my hand to scratch him gently behind the ear. A soft purr came from Toothless as he once again stuck his tongue out.

"This is amazing." Then I spotted the red prosthetic tail wing. Something strong came bursting into the front of my mind. It felt like a memory.

_I was sitting in a field with a young Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. Merida and Jack were arguing as usual over archery and snow. I didn't really understood why they argued like that, it was their thing. _

"_Punzie?" I said. Rapunzel looked up from her sketchbook. "Where's Hiccup?"_

_Rapunzel frowned, "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." _

"_JACK!" Merida shouted who was now on her back with a face full of snow. Jack was cackling with laughter and then he stopped as he frowned and looked up to the sky._

"_Look there's something black up there!" He pointed. We followed his finger and saw a black shadow flying towards us. Rapunzel squinted and that was when she noticed something familiar._

_"Oh man in moon! It's Hiccup!" _

_That was when we noticed the pointed ends of Hiccup's large Viking helmet. _

_ The black thing soon turned out to be a dragon. A Night Fury to be exact according to Rapunzel. We nervously backed away as the dragon landed with a small and thin Hiccup on his back with a smile on his face. _

_"Hiccup. Ye do know tha's a dragon." Merida asked._

_Hiccup scratched the dragon's ears, "I know. That's why I brought him here." He jumped off. "Guys this is Toothless. Toothless these are my friends."_

_Rapunzel was the first to move forward out of the four of us. "Hello!" She said cheerfully to Toothless. "I'm Rapunzel." Toothless sniffed her and sat on his hind legs, towering over Rapunzel's small body. He smiled to reveal gums and stuck his tongue out. _

_"He likes you already." Smiled Hiccup._

_"Yeah well all animals like Punzie." Jack stated. "Are you sure he's friendly?" Jack was inching his way forward with his staff close to his chest. _

_ "He's fine. I promise." Hiccup reassured. __It wasn't long before we all swarmed around Toothless; gently petting him. Merida begrudgingly allowed him to lick her face. _

_"Ew." She muttered._

_"Oh by the way. That doesn't wash out." _

_Merida paled, "Grea'! Now me mum is gonna be mad! Thanks a lot Hiccup."_

_"Hey what's with the red wing?" Jack asked. I looked around and saw that Toothless had a mismatch tail. One wing was red prosthetic._

_Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. Um. That's how I met Toothless. I kinda…accidently…purposely shot him down, cutting off his tail wing in the process."_

_I raised my eyebrows at Hiccup, "Way to start a relationship with a dragon. Shooting it down."_

_"I was trying to impress Dad!"_

_Silence fell between us. Of course Hiccup was. It was all he doing lately. Inventing new things, trying to catch dragons- almost getting himself killed…_

"Sera! Liz! Wake up!"

My consciousness fell back into my body with a thump. I bat my eyes open and found everyone crouching over me. I was lying on my back on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked for the second time this evening.

"You saw Toothless's false wing and fainted." Said Tooth.

"I remember." I whispered.

Merida frowned, "Remember wha'?"

"How we all met Toothless. When Hiccup was a walking fishbone." I smiled to myself.

"You're regaining your memories." Said North. "We must go! Everyone to the sleigh!"

Oh this I gotta see.

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back once again with another chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and the story so far. **

**Anyways I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (If I don't update before New Year's Eve/Day) **

**Fangirl Offline**

**P.S: I have created a Big Four community _We are the Big Four_ so if anyone would like to have their stories included, become a member of staff etc please pm me. The stories can have any au or any rating. (Please do not go too extreme on M rated stories) Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

Elizabeth/Seraphina POV

We entered a bustling room underground filled with working yetis. There was no sign of any sleigh.

"Uh, where is-?" I didn't get to finish my question when the two large wooden doors opened; six reindeers came trotting out, bucking against their reins followed by a large red sleigh. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and the Guardians clambered on leaving me standing in awe.

"Whoa."

North chuckled, "Everyone loves the sleigh. Alright Liz, you go on Toothless with Hiccup."

"Why?" I asked. I kind of wanted to ride the sleigh. The only time that I was on 'Santa's sleigh' was when I was five and Santa was an old grumpy man with alcohol breath.

"Just in case there's an ambush or something." Said Rapunzel, "Hiccup and Toothless will be able to get you to safety quicker."

"Makes sense." I said. I highly doubted that there would be an ambush but then I didn't know Pitch. How he operated. It was best to trust those who had dealt with him before…and remembered.

I walked up to Hiccup who was climbing onto Toothless. He clicked his prosthetic foot into the stirrup and helped me up. He put on a metal and leather helmet.

"Hold on tight." He told me, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"Hold on…AAHHH!" I screamed as Toothless shot like a bullet through the tunnel ahead of us. I clung onto Hiccup for dear life and clamped my eyes shut which only made it worse.

In the background and through the howling wind, I could hear Norths sleigh. Jack, Merida and Rapunzel were whooping whilst North was chuckling and Bunny was screaming.

Cold wind soon hit my face and we slowed down. Curious, I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw the white scenery of the Pole. The snow glistened delicately making it seem as though that there were diamonds down there. Looking up I saw how close we were to the clouds. Fluffy and pink, due to the rising sun.

I always wondered how clouds felt. I imagined that they were soft and a bit like a memory foam, that you see angels lying on in pictures. I reached my hand up and all I felt I was wet air. I watched my hand dip in and out as we flew.

I was in disbelief. If somebody had told that this would've happened to me then I would've told them to go away. But yet here I was, flying on a dragon with sprits and touching the sky.

A giant smile grew on my face and I whooped into morning sky at the top of my lungs. "This is amazing!"

Then Hiccup sat up and began to fiddle with his safety lead, unhooking himself.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" I asked worryingly.

"Don't worry. He's done it before. Can't say he was very successful though." Said Jack's disembodied voice.

"Very funny Jack." Said Hiccup.

"Jack how are you- oh my god!" I turned my head and came face to face with Jack and found him flying next to Toothless.

"You can fly?!"

Jack turned onto his back, "I am Jack Frost."

"Here we go." Said Hiccup and without warning he fell off Toothless.

"Hiccup!" I cried. I leant over Toothless, looking for Hiccup. I finally found him. Flying. There was extra fabric between his arms and legs that reminded me of a bat for some reason.

Hiccup flew for several minutes before returning back to me and Toothless and clipping himself back in.

"Hiccup Haddock! Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"It wasn't that bad." He said over his shoulder.

"It was still scary!" I protested.

"Alright snow globe is out!" North shouted out.

"Oh strewth! I knew I should've taken the tunnel!" I heard Bunny whimper. North pressed the globe to his lips and threw it in front of us. As the sleigh went into the portal, I braced myself for the second round.

Suddenly ahead of us was a large island. Two big statues stood in choppy water. Flying around the island and sitting on the small buildings were multiple of different dragons.

"Welcome to Berk." Said Hiccup.

"Berk?" I repeated. Then I yelped as my head started to hurt.

"_Hiccup why is your home called Berk?" I asked. I was young, maybe around ten? Hiccup placed down the heavy blacksmith hammer to inspect a sword he was currently fixing._

"_I don't know. I guess it was just a random name that we made up." He said. The sword was way too big for him, it was almost the same height as him. He had to drag it across the floor to give it to the awaiting Viking._

"_Don't drag it Hiccup. You'll blunt it!" The Viking cried._

"_Sorry." Said Hiccup as he passed the sword over. The Viking picked it up as though it was just a stick and walked off muttering to himself._

"_He was mean." I said as Hiccup came to join me._

"_That's Vikings for you." Hiccup chuckled half-heartedly, staring at the floor._

"_Why aren't they nicer to you?" I asked. "Your Dad's the chief."_

"_Like they care. He won't believe me anyway if I told him. He never does." Hiccup then perked up. Determination sparkled in his green eyes. "One day I'm going to kill a dragon. Maybe something like a Nadder! But they're quite tough, I guess a Gronckle won't be that bad."_

"_Hiccup that's dangerous!" I said. "Surely there's something better than that!"_

"_Like what? A blacksmith isn't that much of a deal here, I'm big like the other kids. I'm small and weak!" Said Hiccup._

"_But all this to prove to you Dad?"_

"_At least you have a Dad that's proud of you!" Hiccup cried. I stopped and stared down at the floor. There was silence before I spoke._

"_I don't think my Dad is." _

_Hiccup was confused, "What? Of course he is! You're smart, you can fight..ish and you can do everything!"_

"_He keeps asking too much of me. He wants me to be even better. But I can't!" I could feel myself about to pour out my emotions. But I can't. I am the heir of the Earth Kingdom, I mustn't show any signs of weakness. _

"_Well if it makes you any better. I'm failure." Said Hiccup. I looked up._

"_No. We'll be failures together."_

"Liz! Are you alright?" Hiccup asked. The pain subsided and I blinked away the tears that streamed across my eyes.

"We'll be failures together." I recited.

"What did you say?"

I smiled, "We'll be failures together. Do you remember that conversation Hiccup?"

"Of course I do. It was when we made a really good connection." I could hear Hiccup smile underneath his helmet. We were close to the island now and a blue dragon rode towards us. Its rider was female, with blonde hair tied into a braid.

"Hiccup!" The rider shouted.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted back. I could see the large smile on her face as we drew closer to her.

"You're back!" She cried but gasped when she saw me. "Is that-?"

"The one and only!" Jack popped up beside me.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips, "Great you're here." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you care." Jack teased.

"Astrid. Tell everyone. Tell them that she's back." Said Hiccup. Astrid nodded and flew back off. We followed.

"They're back!" Cried a Viking down below. The reaction to the announcement spread across the island like wild fire as we flew over. As we landed, crowds of Vikings and dragons surrounded us. As soon as my feet touched the ground, murmurs and whispers filled the air.

"By Thor's Thunder it's her!"

"Is that the princess?"

"I can't believe she's alive!"

My eyes wandered over the huge crowd until they fell onto a vast man with red hair and beard lined with faint grey streaks, followed by a large blonde man with a peg leg and a hammer instead of a hand.

"Son!" The red head man boomed, throwing his arms wide open.

"Hi Dad, Gobber." Said Hiccup walking up to greet them. I was gobsmacked. That was Hiccup's Dad? He was huge and Hiccup was…well, not.

"Surprised aren't ye? Don't worry ah was as well." Merida said into my ear.

"Stoick the Vast! How are you?" Bellowed North.

"Ah Nicholas St North!" Said Stoick. "It has been too long!"

"Oh look. It's Sera!" Said the man that I can only assume was Gobber. He hobbled over to me, looking at my face closely. "Yep it's her! How have you been?"

"Fine. I think." I said nervously.

"Gobber." Said Stoick warningly.

"I know. I know. Personal space. Blah blah blah." Gobber rolled his eyes as he stepped away. "You know you look a lot like your mum. Pretty lass wasn't she Stoick? Remember her Dad? He was a Viking and a half! Gave me the willies." He muttered. "Oh I'm Gobber by the way!"

"Hi Gobber."

"Hiccup!" I heard multiple cries from the crowd. Stumbling into the clearing came out five young adults including Astrid.

"Liz. These are my friends. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Introduced Hiccup.

"Hi." I said.

"Milady." Said the dark hair Viking, looking smug. Astrid whacked him over the head.

"Don't flirt with her Snotlout!" She hissed. Snotlout grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ignore him." Said Fishlegs. "He flirts with everyone." He held out his hand and I took it. "Welcome back Seraphina."

"Thanks." I smiled. Right now I was assuming that everyone was going to call me Seraphina. I felt uncomfortable with it though. It felt wrong since I couldn't even remember what my own mother and father looked like.

"Do you want to blow stuff up with us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Um.."

"It doesn't have to be major." Injected Ruffnut.

"Seriously?" Said Astrid.

"Maybe not." I said. But it did sound familiar. It was felt like doing things like that with the twins was something that I used to do as Sera. However as I only just 'returned' I didn't want to seem destructive in front of everyone, so went against the idea. But it didn't mean that I wasn't planning on doing it at one point with twins.

"Miss Seraphina." Stoick clapped his hands loudly, "We will be having a feast in honour of your return."

I was taken aback by Stoicks announcement, "Oh you don't have to do that!"

"Nonsense!" Said Gobber. "We don't get to celebrate a lot. Come on. I remember you being up for a party!"

"Okay then. Thank you." I said. Stoick led the Vikings to the main hall and the Guardians followed. As the twins walked past me, I leant over to them and whispered.

"We'll blow up something later. Don't tell Astrid."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked. A plan was already forming in their head.

"Knew it!" Said Tuffnut as he and his sister whacked their heads together. Merida came up to me, looking from me to the twins who were walking off towards the feast.

"What are ye up ta now?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smirked at her before following the village to the feast.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back though it may not be long. Thank you for being patient with me, it has helped. I've been doing this chapter whenever I have a spare moment from studying. I will try to post another chapter of my other RotBTD fanfic: One Last Chance which has been proven my most popular story last I checked.**

**As I said in my previous chapter I have set up a Big Four community and am open for story recommendations. **

**Until next time,**

**Fangirl Offline **


End file.
